Aldéran 4 : Jusqu'au bout du sacrifice
by iloveharlock
Summary: grâce à son père, Aldéran voit sa véritable nature démoniaque se réveiller avec la greffe du cœur de son jumeau ! Et il va falloir prendre tous les risques pour sauver le jeune homme et lui rendre sa liberté d'âme, quitte à y laisser la vie...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__ :_ pour leurs quelques apparitions, Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Doc, Tori-San ou encore Mi-Kun appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

Chronologie : disons qu'il s'agit des Albator de UCHK et de SSX… bien plus tard

**1****.**

Aldéran jeta un regard noir à son cadet.

- Hé, Aldie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si un ivrogne à embouti ma voiture ce matin !

- Et toi tu avais à faire attention à tout et tous, et à faire en sorte que ta flèche rouge de voiture de course ne finisse pas en accordéon !

- Mais bien sûr… Et avoir des yeux derrière la tête aussi ? grinça Skyrone alors que son cadet se faufilait à toute vitesse, et sans aucune prudence dans la dense circulation de la Voie Rapide menant du Centre Ville à la chic Banlieue de Paradise !

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai bien un chromosome doré !

- Oui, mais cela ne prouve de façon tangible que tu es bel et bien anormal et cinglé depuis la naissance !

- Tu veux vraiment à ce que je te largue là pour faire de l'auto-stop pour rentrer à _La Roseraie _? Papa et maman ne sont plus là pour prendre ta défense et moi j'aurai toujours l'avantage de n'avoir repris le boulot que depuis deux mois !

- Tu es en pleine forme… Heureusement. Tu as récupéré, malgré tout, à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Six mois. Ils furent longs…

- Tu es en vie, petit frère, il n'y a que cela qui importe, pour nous tous, fit, beaucoup plus doucement Skyrone. Merci d'être venu me prendre au Labo.

- Delly va bien ?

- Elle prend du repos bien mérité chez ses parents, avec Valysse. Elle se remet doucement de l'accouchement En son absence, Saréale Chyme et moi faisons tourner le Labo de Recherches, enfin surtout cette vieille fille de Chyme qui pense toujours dur comme fer que c'est toi le Mâle Alpha et que tu es le seul digne de perpétuer les gènes de notre lignée, et qui ne digère pas la naissance de Lyavine !

- Vieille fille, mais toujours allumée, conclut Aldéran en dépassant par la droite un camion qui manqua bien de l'écraser en se rabattant sur sa bande de passage, comme le voulait le code de la route ! Mes gènes sont très bien en moi ! Et puis, Delly fait de bien beaux enfants et votre deuxième bébé est merveilleux !

- C'est vrai… Pourquoi tu sembles en vouloir à ma présence ?

- On est vendredi 13.

- Et alors ? Tu commencerais seulement à être superstitieux ? Non, tu es bien trop foldingue pour ça !

- Le Tueur au Vendredi 13 ! Tu n'as pas oublié que, l'autre soir, Ayvanère nous a parlé de celui qu'elle traquait ?

- Comment ne pas m'en souvenir : Delly en a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, au point que j'ai cru qu'elle allait accoucher avant l'aube !

Aldéran rit doucement, un instant.

- Selon le profil dressé par Ayvi, il va donc tuer la victime qu'il affame ce soir. Et là, je vais dans la direction opposée au port où l'on a localisé sa planque mais sans plus de précisions !

- Tu redoutes donc d'être rappelé en urgence, conclut son aîné.

- Cela va arriver, c'est inévitable ! Et je ne peux pas intervenir avec toi à côté !

- Je connais tes directives. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait un jour les appliquer… Je me ferai tout petit, assura Skyrone déjà beaucoup moins ironique.

* * *

- C'est le _Syarte_, Quai 19, emplacement 4-M, renseigna Jelka Ourosse depuis sa centrale de communication au Bureau de la Spéciale.

- J'y vais ! jeta Aldéran.

- La prochaine sortie est à 3km, fit Skyrone. A partir de là, tu pourras reprendre la Voie Rapide en sens inverse !

- Pourquoi attendre 3km ? rugit Aldéran en freinant et en dérapant vivement en opérant une courbe sèche pour faire pivoter sa berline à 180° et emprunter la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et foncer vers RadCity, remontant à contre sens les six bandes de circulation, sirène hurlante et gyrophares tournoyant.

Déjà terrorisé par la course folle, lui qui roulait toujours sous la vitesse autorisée, Skyrone dû serrer les dents pour ne pas glapir quand il réalisa que son cadet ne ralentissait nullement alors qu'au bout du Quai se trouvait le _Syarte_ qu'aucune passerelle ne reliait à la terre !

- Heu, Aldie…

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une passerelle ? ricana encore Aldéran, en accélérant au contraire.

Et, s'envolant, la voiture franchit les quelques mètres entre le Quai et le pont du porte-containers, pour y retomber lourdement.

- Je ne bouge pas, murmura Skyrone. Pas avant que tu ne reviennes me le dire.

Torko sauta dès que son maître ouvrit la portière et il se précipita vers une écoutille.

Skyrone sursauta quand Ayvanère déboula, revolver au poing.

- Aldie est déjà là ?

- Il est descendu il y a trois minutes.

Et Soreyn la suivant de près, ainsi que Melgon et Yélyne, ils allèrent prêter mainforte à leur équipier.

* * *

L'ambulance ayant emmené la victime, le tueur menottes aux poignets, le cargo subissant la fouille des techniciens experts, Aldéran était revenu vers son véhicule.

Skyrone interrogeait l'ordinateur de bord et il releva la tête quand son cadet revint.

- Elle est foutue à quel point ? questionna Aldéran.

- Tout le bas de caisse est fissuré, tu as niqué le système électronique des roues et pour finir le coffre est enfoncé. Elle ne roulera plus jamais !

- Aucune importance, je commençais à m'en lasser ! Ayvanère, tu peux nous emmener à une station de taxis ?

- Débrouillez-vous, les frères siamois, moi j'ai rendez-vous à dîner ! gloussa la jeune femme.

- Tu as un bus à six cent mètres, rajouta Melgon. Et sois à l'heure au boulot demain matin.

- Ah, un peu d'exercice en vue ?

- On a localisé la bande qui dévalise les taxis, justement. Ils sont au hangar Hutem. Demain fin de matinée, on va leur mettre le grappin dessus, juste avant qu'ils ne partent en chasse !

- Chouette !

Tout sourire, Aldéran se tourna vers son aîné.

- Inutile de chercher à rejoindre à nouveau _La Roseraie_. On va à ton appart ou le mien ?

- C'est une proposition ? ! ironisa Skyrone. Non, je vais te décevoir : je vais chez moi et toi chez toi ! J'ai mon compte d'émotions, ajouta-t-il sans plus plaisanter. Et puis, pas envie d'être chez toi si on te rappelait encore en urgence !

- Froussard !

- J'avoue… Comme tu le dis souvent : ma vie est bien réglée, sans surprise, et dépourvue de tous dangers !

Aldéran ayant récupéré quelques objets dans son véhicule ainsi que les papiers, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son aîné.

- Allons donc chercher ce bus ! J'espère que tu as du cash sur toi ?

- Non, et toi ?

- J'espère qu'ils prennent les cartes de crédit…

* * *

Torko ayant fait sa dernière promenade, Aldéran l'avait ramené à son appartement.

- Garde bien les lieux, moi j'ai encore quelque chose à faire !

Tendant la main vers l'étui contenant son pistolet, il renonça, s'assurant juste qu'il avait fixé à la ceinture celui d'un long et fin poignard recourbé.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

Le Capitaine de l'Unité d'Intervention Anaconda avait couvert du regard ceux qui composaient son équipe – à l'exception de Jelka qui les coordonnait toujours depuis sa centrale leurs actions : Yélyne, Darys, Soreyn et Aldéran.

- Pourquoi tu ris silencieusement, toi, lança-t-il à ce dernier. C'est le manque de sommeil, ou quoi ?

- J'aime quand tu nous emmènes en Intervention secrète dans ce très repérable Van noir ! gloussa de fait le jeune homme. Nos cibles vont nous voir arriver à des centaines de mètres !

- Ne t'affole pas, temporisa Yélyne. Au moins, sur celui-ci, il n'est pas indiqué en grandes lettres blanches : U.I. Anaconda !

Aldéran haussa les épaules dans sa tenue d'assaut : bottes aux chevilles, ceinture avec chargeurs et autres accessoires, son gilet pare-balles et le casque qu'il enfilerait au dernier moment.

- Ces types braquent les taxis avec des armes lourdes, on aura affaire à forte partie, reprit Aldéran, sérieux. Mais, à leur planque, ils devraient les avoir rangées pour éviter d'être pris avec elles en cas de fouille, on devrait donc ne pas avoir trop de résistance devant nous.

- En effet, approuva Melgon. Nous aurons, réellement, l'effet de surprise pour nous ! Soyez cependant tous prudents.

* * *

Arme au poing, les membres de l'Unité d'Intervention avaient investi le hangar, désert à l'exception de la bande signalée.

- Où sont-ils ? gronda Melgon dans le micro de son oreillette. Ils auraient dû se trouver près de leurs véhicules !

- Ils dorment encore ? hasarda Soreyn.

- Un dernier petit creux ? ajouta Yélyne.

- Possible, ils ne redoutent effectivement pas d'être débusqués. Ils ignorent que le satellite les a tracés à leurs derniers vols ! Aldéran, la kitchenette !

- A tes ordres.

* * *

Bien qu'ayant près de deux ans d'expérience dans l'Unité, Soreyn était ressorti, vomissant ses tripes.

Les sept membres de la bande - qui des semaines durant, avait mitraillé des taxis isolés avant de tabasser conducteur et éventuel passager pour rafler la recette du jour et de mettre feu au véhicule - étaient morts depuis des heures semblait-il, vidés de leur sang, ouverts du nombril au sternum et égorgés, presque décapités.

- De multiples plaies sur tout le corps, mais ce sont les blessures de l'abdomen et de la gorge qui ont été fatales, constata Melgon après un rapide examen. Les Experts du Bureau nous feront un rapport complet. Nous, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On scelle les lieux et on se replie.

Le Capitaine de l'Unité s'arrêta près de Soreyn qui se redressait, vert, tremblant.

- Ca va aller ?

- Au moins, faut se dire que cela fera des tueurs en moins, du fric gagné en jugement et emprisonnement…

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ces propos ! aboya Melgon. Ils sont indignes du policier que tu es ! Quels qu'ils aient été, ces gens avaient droit à un procès et au respect de leurs droits !

- Désolé.

- Tu as été retourné. Ca ne passera pas, tu t'y feras, un peu. Aldéran ?

- J'aurais quand même aimé les serrer !

- Tu auras d'autres occasions, d'autres malfrats !

- Quelle arme a fait ces blessures ?

- Un couteau, très fin, très tranchant ! Mais, je ne suis pas très calé en arme blanche… Je l'ai dit : ça ne nous concerne plus ! On rentre au Bureau AZ37, je dois faire mon rapport.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas mettre mon casque alors ? grinça Aldéran en le tapotant, encore fixé à sa ceinture.

- Imprudent, très mal venu ! Tu connais la procédure, Aldéran !

- Excuse-moi.

- Reprends-toi, Aldie. Tu es bien lunatique depuis ton retour, plus trompe-la-mort que jamais ! C'est très dangereux, et je tiens à toi – sinon, crois bien que je t'aurais fait remplacer durant ta convalescence ! Mais, tu es un membre efficient et précieux dans l'équipe, aimé de tes partenaires. J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi, ne me rends pas la tâche aussi compliquée. Tu n'es pas invulnérable, tu le sais plus que jamais ! Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je ne serai jamais aussi meilleur que depuis mon retour, assura Aldéran avec un sourire coquin, espiègle aussi.

Melgon lui serra l'épaule au passage et le poussa devant lui.

**3****.**

- Un nouveau serial killer ? hasarda la Colonel Kesdame Forgless.

- Non. Il y a plusieurs victimes, soit, mais en une fois. Des meurtres sur le vif, et non pas prémédités. En revanche, le tueur est dangereux au possible, vif, précis – il a mis sept personnes à terre sans être lui-même inquiété, voire blessé, à première vue – et je n'ai pas relevé, également à chaud, des traces qu'il aurait pu laisser.

- C'est la deuxième fois, en quelques semaines, des cibles de ton Unités…

- La taupe que Mlle Ayvanère Thyvask soupçonnait et recherchait pour le compte de la Commission de Probité ?

- Possible. Sois prudent. Veille sur tes équipiers !

- Comme toujours !

* * *

Une jeune femme en livrée gris et or s'était présentée sur le plateau qu'occupait, entre autres, l'Unité Anaconda.

- M. Skendromme Aldéran ?

- Là-bas, indiqua Daleyna Progris.

La Coursière s'approcha du jeune homme qui, avec Melgon, était devant le distributeur de sucreries.

- M. Skendromme, je vous ai amené votre nouvelle voiture. Veuillez me faire scanner votre carte d'identité et signez ici, je vous prie. Et voici le code d'activation du moteur.

Dévoré de curiosité, Melgon avait accompagné Aldéran au garage.

- Waouw ! Ca, c'est de la bombe !

Pas peu fier de lui, Aldéran s'était approché du surélevé et surpuissant tout-terrain, d'un vert émeraude métallisé, sportif, racé.

- Un Uzil F-200. J'ignorais qu'il était déjà commercialisé !… Je ne pourrai jamais me le payer, mais cette « bête » est fascinante et Uzil a toujours sorti des modèles de toute beauté !

- Laelle Uzil a été un très bon coup. Elle a dû se souvenir que j'en étais un aussi et j'ai pu avoir ce tout-terrain avant sa mise sur le marché, en effet !

- Mais, quand l'as-tu sautée ?

- Au Pensionnat !

- Superbe véhicule, Aldie !

- Merci.

* * *

Lyavine dans les bras, Ayvanère se tourna tout sourire vers Aldéran qui apportait un biberon d'eau.

- Ca ne te donne pas envie ?

- Si. Un jour. Mais vraiment pas pour tout de suite !

- Tu préfères les enfants des autres ? sourit Delly en venant reprendre sa nouvelle-née qu'elle était venue présenter à ceux du Labo de Recherches que dirigeait son époux à la Clinique _Sperdon_.

- Oui, surtout au petit déjeuner !

- Très drôle, se moqua à son tour Skyrone. Les courses de Valysse et les cris de Lyavine mettent de la vie dans cette immense bâtisse qu'est _La Roseraie_… Aldie, je crois que Delly et moi allons nous y installer !

- Bonne idée.

- Papa et maman viennent si peu de temps. Et la garder fermée onze mois par an est un beau gâchis… Mes déplacements pour aller et revenir du Labo seront plus longs, les embouteillages, mais ça en vaut la peine !

- Je serai le bienvenu ?

- Evidemment, quelle question ! pouffa Skyrone. Toi et Ayvi ! En si peu de temps, tu es très accro à cette jeune femme !

- Elle est parfaite ! Superbement gaulée, une guerrière et elle cuisine vraiment bien !

- Je sens que mon volage de petit frère va finir par se caser !

- Non, pas tout de suite, quel cauchemar, supplia Aldéran en ramenant des lingettes pour moucher le bébé.

- Je t'apporte de la lotion hydratante, fit Skyrone, j'en synthétise !

- Votre frère est décidément un fauve, un grand prédateur, glissa Saréale Chyme, la responsable de la seconde équipe. J'ai rarement vu un tel mâle en action.

- Si seulement vous pouviez voir mon père !

- Je crois qu'au travers de votre cadet, je peux m'en faire une idée. Vous avez une très jolie famille, Professeur, sincèrement.

- Merci.

Aldéran fixa le couffin de Lyavine sur la banquette arrière du break de son aîné.

- Soyez prudent sur la route.

- Et comment ! Le temps de faire un saut à l'Agence Immobilière et nous revenons. Tu seras encore là ?

- Non. Ayvanère a des dossiers qui ne peuvent attendre et j'ai à rejoindre ma propre équipe. Une pause déjeuner de trois heures, c'est un peu exagéré !

- Ils vont te faire la peau ?

- Possible…

- Si tu es viré, au contraire, je t'engage comme baby-sitter !

- Je préfère encore être au chômage !

- Quel courage…

- Je veux bien affronter des ennemis armés, mais pas les pleurs d'un bébé… Je crois que je commence à comprendre notre père !

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

Aldéran s'étira longuement, yeux encore clos, appréciant la chaleur du lit, avant d'affronter celle de l'extérieur en ce torride début été.

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme qui dormait encore profondément près de lui, fit descendre ses lèvres de la rondeur de son épaule, le long de son flanc avant de finir sur la hanche douce. Sa main se glissa ensuite sous son aisselle, passant entre les seins avant de descendre vers l'entrejambes.

- Obsédé, va, tu n'en as pas eu assez durant la nuit ?

- Jamais, chuchota-t-il en retour alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la toison humide et qu'Ayvanère se tournait vers lui pour ouvrir ses bras et ses cuisses.

- Décidément, je ne me ferai jamais au fait que tu teignes aussi en multicolore les poils de ton petit mont de Vénus ! jeta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire en refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Arrête de râler, tu adores !

* * *

Dans la cuisine du bungalow d'Ayvanère, dans la banlieue de Nyppe, Aldéran avait versé le café dans les tasses avant de retourner sur la plaque cuisson les œufs, les grillades et les pancakes.

- Mais, c'est qu'on est une vraie fée du logis ? s'amusa la jeune femme en venant le retrouver.

- Tu vas me rendre ma chemise, j'espère ?

- Pas question !

- J'en ai besoin pour aller travailler…

- Menteur, tu as assez de vêtements dans le coin de penderie que je t'ai laissé !

- Je l'aime, cette chemise !

- Couleur lilas ? Crois-moi, Aldie, vaut mieux que je la porte, ça jette un peu trop de doutes quant à ton orientation sexuelle !

- Tu connais mes penchants, et je n'en regrette aucun.

Ayvanère sourit alors qu'il apportait les assiettes fumantes sur la table près du jardin d'intérieur de plantes grasses et de petit gravier.

- J'ai cependant l'impression que j'ai, un peu, l'exclusivité, ces derniers temps. Je me trompe ?

- A un point que tu n'imagines sans doute pas.

- C'est un exploit si j'en crois tout ce que Sky m'a raconté sur tes exploits amoureux et l'interminable liste de tes conquêtes !

- Il radote…

- Non, je ne crois pas !

Ayvanère était très tentée de demander si une vie réellement commune, voire un même toit, était possible, mais connaissant bien la susceptibilité, la fierté et surtout l'esprit d'indépendance du jeune homme, elle s'abstint de cette phrase délicate et qu'elle devinait encore mal et trop tôt venue !

- J'insiste, assura Aldéran avec toute la mauvaise foi possible ! Comment sont mes œufs brouillés ?

- Un peu trop cuits.

- PpFfff, les femmes… Tu veux une fessée ?

- Oh ouiiiiii !

- Je n'ai plus le temps, juste celui de finir de m'habiller et de filer au boulot.

- Moi aussi.

Et Aldéran étant retourné vers la chambre, Ayvanère glissa à Torko la dernière tranche de viande grillée qui lui restait.

- Si ton maître savait, il me taperait sur les doigts… Quoique je pense qu'il s'en doute ! Il a un sixième, voire un septième ou huitième sens, pour tout qui vient perturber les petites manies de son quotidien ! Pas possible, un pareil petit vieux avant l'heure !

Ayvanère rit doucement.

* * *

Se suivant, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient dirigés vers le centre-ville Est avant que leurs véhicules ne se séparent pour leur lieu de travail respectif.

- Dis donc, tu ne peux te passer de moi ! jeta Aldéran alors qu'il avait reçu un appel téléphonique.

- Ne sois pas aussi arrogant, mon beau rouquin. Je m'assurais juste que tu ne suivais pas le cabriolet d'une belle plante !

- D'abord, je ne te le dirais pas, ensuite, je ne serais plus en vie depuis longtemps si je chassais aussi près de ma dernière galipette !

- Je me disais aussi… Mais, je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça… Peut-être une pub. Encore une fois, bonne journée, ma belle.

- A toi aussi, mon casse-cou.

Avec un sourire, Aldéran enfonça l'accélérateur de son surpuissant bolide tout-terrain !

**5****.**

Depuis l'une des fenêtres de son bureau, la Colonel Kesdame Forgless pouvait apercevoir le parking à ciel ouvert de l'AZ37.

Le Van noir, les côtés marqués « U.I. ANACONDA », venait de se ranger et vu son état, il allait se retrouver à la carrosserie avant une heure !

Pour compléter le spectacle du véhicule blindé qu'avait arrosé une pluie de balles, les partenaires se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, visiblement éreintés, éprouvés aussi vu leur dos rond.

Elle prit le téléphone intérieur.

- Melgon, aboule tes fesses !

* * *

Son Capitaine d'Unité couvert de poussière, de sang aussi, encore ruisselant de sueur, Kesdame lui lança un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

- Soulage ton stress. Ensuite, raconte ! Pourquoi cet échec ?

- Les Inspecteurs qui nous attendaient avaient eux-mêmes une longueur de retard sur ceux qu'on devait serrer… L'Unité et moi avons investi la carrière mais hormis l'écorché qui s'y trouvait, on n'a trouvé que les balles dont on a été arrosés !

- Vous êtes tous revenus !

- Yélyne en a réchappé d'un cheveu. Sinon les petits jeunes ont assuré, comme je le sais depuis des mois.

- Aldéran ?

- Depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe, il est plus flamboyant que jamais, et je ne parle pas de sa rousseur ! Il prend des risques, beaucoup trop de risques. Au point que Soreyn a dû bondir de son abri pour l'entraîner hors du champ de tir – le monde à l'envers !

- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Inutile, il est hors de toute raison… Va falloir attendre une vraie douche froide pour qu'il réalise à nouveau la réalité du terrain ! D'ici là, rien ne lui fera réaliser, malheureusement.

- Je peux le suspendre…

- N'importe quoi ! Il est juste un peu plus fou à lier que d'ordinaire. L'exaltation d'avoir retrouvé sa place passera. Et, surtout, je ne peux me passer d'un élément de sa valeur. Sa folie, justement, est un atout face aux véritables tarés auxquels nous avons à faire face !

- C'est ton Unité, ce sont tes hommes. A toi de me signaler si Skendromme dépasse les bornes… Et auquel cas, c'est plutôt au SIGiP que je devrai faire part de ses travers ! Etre un petit soldat-né n'excuse pas tous les manquements aux règles, et avant tout à la sécurité des équipiers ! Compris, Melgon ? Si ton amitié pour ce jeune homme venait à mettre l'Unité en péril parce que tu le protèges, c'est toi que je mettrai sur la sellette !

- Bien compris, Kesdame. Je peux aller me décrasser ?

- Et comment, tu empestes !

Mais, tout aussi soucieux que son amie et supérieure, Melgon se dirigea vers son casier avant de gagner les vestiaires où ses équipiers masculins étaient déjà sous une douche brûlante, à se savonner encore et encore.

- La Colonel t'a remonté les bretelles ? ironisa Darys.

- Voyez sa mine, il a eu des mots avec sa copine de cour de récréation, ajouta Soreyn.

- Alors, Mel, vous avez encore pris la défense de vos ouailles, bec et ongles ? lança à son tour Aldéran.

- Oui, je crois que tu peux t'en faire une petite idée. Passe-moi la savonnette.

- C'est une ouverture ? gloussa encore Aldéran.

- La ferme. C'est du gel douche, tu le sais parfaitement. Mes fesses et moi sommes en sécurité !

- Si tu avais seulement idée de l'étendue de mon imagination. Et le bouchon de ce flacon est suggestif… Faudra déposer plainte au service qui s'occupe des fournitures communes !

Coupant le bouton d'alimentation en eau, Aldéran sortit des douches, attrapant au passage un essuie doux et absorbant pour s'en envelopper les hanches.

* * *

Au _Swingtime_, comme à son habitude, Aldéran avait fait mine d'ignorer que chacun de ceux de l'Unité avait à monter sur scène et à chanter en suivant la musique et les paroles du karaoké !

- Tu ne vas pas y échapper, menaça Soreyn. Surtout que nous savons désormais que tu as un bel organe !

- Ce n'est pas fini, ces allusions bassement sexuelles ? Bien que sur ce point précis, je n'en aie jamais douté !

- C'est toi, l'esprit tordu pour toujours détourner un innocent propos, intervint Jelka en remplissant de bière le verre du jeune homme. Melgon n'a pas ce genre d'idée !

- Normal, il ne boit que de la limonade ! Ca pétille, mais franchement cela ne vaut pas notre propre boisson.

- Jaloux !

- Possible, admit Darys. Mais, crois-moi, Mel, ta limonade ne est loin d'être à la hauteur de notre bière qui est cependant loin d'être explosive – et en pétards, je m'y connais ! gloussa l'Artificier du groupe. Et, Aldie, inutile de faire une mine plus idiote qu'à l'accoutumée : vas chanter !

Aldéran se défendit encore, avec ses dernières armes, mais sans plus de véritable espoir !

- Melgon, pourquoi est-on là ? On n'a aucune victoire à fêter !

- Je sais… Je voulais juste qu'on passe au moins une bonne soirée, après tous ces jours de fiascos… Je crois que l'Unité – avant vous deux, les petits, ne la rejoigniez – n'avait jamais connu une telle série noire ! Mais, pour effacer un peu cela : monte sur cette scène !

- Tu choisis la chanson ?

- Bien sûr : _Hymne aux cieux_. Une lente montée en puissance, des chœurs. Ca ira à ravir à ton timbre de voix !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on se fout ouvertement de ma gueule ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, gloussa Yélyne. Allez, en piste !

- Un de ces jours, faudra que vous entendiez mon père…

- Il sait chanter aussi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il ne s'est jamais laissé piégé, lui !

* * *

Ayvanère agita la main.

- Ce que tu empestes l'alcool ! Heureusement que tu n'as croisé aucun contrôle !

- La radio m'en a préservé, sourit Aldéran. Tu sembles radieuse, toi ?

- On a dressé le profil du Dingue des Egouts… et on l'a attrapé !

- Félicitations ! Tu as dîné, j'espère ?

- Depuis longtemps. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas attendu à ton appart ! Et toi, encore faim ?

- Je pense picorer quelque chose dans le garde-manger.

- Moi, je vais emmener Torko pour sa dernière promenade.

- Merci. Je te sers un verre pour ton retour ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais, toi, suffit, tu as assez bu !

- A vos ordres, m'dame !

Et, heureux au possible, Aldéran, suivit des yeux la silhouette de la jeune femme près de laquelle Torko s'était assis le temps qu'elle lui passe son harnais et sa muselière.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas croire, réellement, que ce soit vrai ? Sans doute parce que le bonheur n'est pas vraiment inscrit dans notre lignée… Pourtant, Ayvi, je tiens à toi à y point inimaginable ! J'en suis le premier surpris… Je ne pensais pas être à ce point pris au dépourvu, en si peu de temps… C'est tellement doux au cœur ! ».

Ayvanère caressa le front de son compagnon qui se débattait dans un cauchemar, agité entre les draps.

- Quoi qu'il s'agisse, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! La réalité est ici, à ton réveil, et j'espère que tu ne t'en souviendras pas !

Elle se rallongea, la joue sur l'oreille, rassurant d'un geste Torko qui était à demi redressé, inquiet pour son maître.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tracasser, Aldie… ?

* * *

Surpris, mais silencieux, juste de la curiosité dans ses prunelles d'ébène, Torko considéra un instant son maître, Habillé de pied en cap.

Avec un grognement, il se rallongea sur le flanc et se rendormit alors que le jeune homme quittait son appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

**6****.**

Une poigne de fer faisant plier son bras, Aldéran fusilla du regard Melgon.

- De quoi ?

- Aldéran, ce cosmogun est une arme dévastatrice comme je n'en ai jamais vue ! Et, à laquelle nos adversaires ne peuvent faire face… Range-la, immédiatement ! Comment oses-tu seulement l'amener sur le terrain ? !

- Elle est bien plus utile que mon inoffensive pétoire habituelle…

Sous la gifle, le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Comment as-tu seulement le culot ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Tu es un des membres de mon Unité, sous mes ordres, et tu me dois soumission ! Le reste, je m'en tamponne ! Au Van !

Grognant entre ses dents, Aldéran obéit à son chef direct, mais alors qu'il se rapprochait du Van noir, ses prunelles d'un bleu marine virèrent à l'écarlate, une infime fraction de seconde !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, je vais bientôt reprendre le contrôle et je ferai un bain de sang. En cela, j'excelle ! En revanche, là, je crains qu'il ne faille commencer à te faire du souci ! ».

Aldéran déboucla le ceinturon qui entourait sa taille, le rangea avec le cosmogun dans son sac.

- Je suis désolé, Melgon. J'ai effectivement dépassé les bornes, j'en suis désolé, je m'en excuse sincèrement… Mo, seul et mauvais argument fut la montée en puissance et en violence de nos ennemis… Peut-être que quelque part j'espérais que nous soyions à armes égales !

- Ton intention, profonde, est louable. Mais, même si il est un fait avéré que les adversaires de la Loi ont toujours une longueur d'avance, rien ne nous autorise à nous rabaisser à leur niveau ! Je te pensais, je t'espérais d'une autre trempe, Aldie…

- Pardonne-moi.

Melgon planta son regard dans les prunelles bleu marine de son jeune interlocuteur.

- La dernière fois… Oui, pour la dernière fois, en dépit du nom de ta famille et malgré toute l'amitié que je te porte !

- Merci. Je ne te décevrai plus.

Melgon retournant à sa table de travail, la lueur rubis apparut à nouveau dans les yeux d'Aldéran.

« Je ne te décevrai plus, ni personne, parce que je ferai couler une rivière de sang ! Je n'étais pas né pour ça, j'étais promis à la lumière et à aider, mais les réalités Humaines ont fait que j'ai viré pire encore que ce que tu étais, lopette ! Je parle, je parle, mais tu ignores que je suis là, que cela fait des semaines que j'ai trouvé comment prendre le contrôle… C'est excellent ! Je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes et surtout tuer ce pirate immonde dont la semence a fait que j'ai été conçu ! Ne te tracasse pas, Aldéran, je vais massacrer cette famille que tu commences enfin à aimer ! Et, si tu commences à être heureux – ce qui me fut refusé – je détruirai ce futur heureux que tu envisages de construire… ».

* * *

- Ca va, Aldie ? fit Ayvanère en se glissant sous les jets de la douche, le jeune homme assis contre la paroi de verre, la tête dans les mains, gémissant.

- J'ai encore tellement cauchemardé…

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. Tu as passé la nuit à t'agiter, gémir, suer… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! avoua alors Aldéran, le visage mangé de cernes, épuisé. Des rêves, si réels, mais juste l'illusion des sommes… En même temps, je me sens si mal, au jour le jour, si faible… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Sûrement rien de grave, sourit la jeune femme en passant sa main sur le front de son ami. S'il n'y a aucune répercussion sur la réalité, c'est que ton inquiétude ne trouve pas d'écho. Des cauchemars. Notre lot, vu notre métier. Bon, c'est vrai que les tiens sont de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus violents…

Ayvanère ne put réfréner un tressaillement de soulagement quand Aldéran vint enfin se rallonger près d'elle.

- Je t'aime, petit perroquet !

- J'espère bien, vu ce que tu me fais ! Enfin, ce que je te laisse me faire !

- J'ai visité un appart… Ca te dirait de venir le voir et me donner ton avis ? A moins que tu ne souhaites vivre dans une maison ?

- Un appart, avec toi ?

- Oui.

- J'ai l'habitude d'une maison, mais plain-pied pour plain-pied, si c'est un domicile, avec toi… J'ai bien compris ?

- Je te propose qu'on aie notre toit, commun, insista Aldéran. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que je suis d'accord !

Et Aldéran serra tendrement la jeune femme contre lui.

**7****.**

A l'Antenne du SIGiP, Aldéran avait patienté plus d'une demi-heure, en dépit de la réputée ponctualité militaire !

« Et dire que c'est moi que l'on taxe de casse-pieds de service ! Melgon va encore me sonner les cloches pour mon retard… ».

- Major Skendromme, le Général Grendele vous attend, fit son Secrétaire.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Major : Kwendel Erd est vivant !

- Impossible… Il est bel et bien mort !

- Je sais que les témoins ont fait part de son décès incontestable. Il a été abattu par un inconnu dont on n'a pu voir le visage, accompagné d'une femme blonde. Mais, les crimes des dernières semaines – attribués à un serial killer, vu leur répétition – ressemblent tant à la « signature » d'Erd… Impitoyable, précis, parfait. Oh oui, c'est lui.

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Non… Il n'a jamais eu de « disciple », c'est avéré ! se révolta-t-il encore. Personne ne peut l'égaler, façon de parler, tuer avec cette précision… Il est mort, je vous l'assure !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, au vu de ce que je viens de vous apprendre…

- Général Grendele, on m'a greffé son cœur ! Erd a été mis à terre, soit, mais c'est quand on lui a retiré son cœur qu'il est mort… Un cœur que j'ai reçu, le seul qui me convienne. Vous saisissez ?

- Oui, vous l'avez assez répété : un cœur ! Ainsi, cette greffe, in extremis… Etonnant. Une raison particulière ?

- C'était le seul organe, dans l'univers, que je puisse accepter. C'est tout.

- Que me cachez-vous, Major ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur… Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre une chose que j'ignore… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je suis certain que mon aîné, et mon père, sauront me venir en aide… Ils n'ont fait que cela, depuis quelques années… Je suis vraiment nul !

- Nul, possible… Etrange, incompréhensible, surtout ! Je vous laisse ce dernier laps de temps, Major. Ensuite, si vous continuez à vous comporter en fou furieux, je devrai prendre des mesures contraignantes !

- C'est bien compris…

* * *

Les quatre membres de la bande qui avaient été la veille surprendre la famille de gérants dans leur demeure et l'avaient massacrée, glapirent presque devant l'ange de mort à la chevelure flamboyante qui était en train de mettre fin à leurs jours !

Après avoir fini par égorger trois hommes, Aldéran fit face au dernier survivant.

- Et tu vas faire quoi face à ce pisto-mitrailleur ? rugit de satisfaction l'ultime rescapé. Toi et ton ridicule canif.

Aldéran rugit, sauta d'un bon pas en arrière – mais surtout s'envolant à plusieurs mètres de distance de son adversaire ! – pour se poser sur une colonne d'alimentation en énergie très très en hauteur.

- Tu ne peux réussir cet exploit physique… Tu n'es pas Humain !

- Ah, enfin, quelqu'un de sensé !

Les prunelles écarlates d'Aldéran étincelèrent.

- Vas crever, saloperie ! aboya-t-il en jetant son minuscule poignard qui alla se ficher dans la gorge de sa dernière cible.

* * *

Hoby en voyage scolaire avec sa classe, Eryna se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère qui n'avait eu que le temps de rentrer chez lui se doucher et se débarrasser de ses vêtements couverts de sang avant de venir la chercher à son Lycée.

- J'ai faim !

- Je peux te faire une crème au chocolat, ça te dit ?

- Oh oui ! se réjouit la petite fille en entourant le cou d'Aldéran de ses bras. Aldie, tu es adorable au possible !

- Je t'aime, Ery.


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

Kesdame Forgless avait convoqué le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda à son bureau.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je tenais justement à profiter du fait que tes équipiers soient déjà partis… Je serai directe : à quel point Aldéran déraille-t-il ?

Même s'il avait su que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis, Melgon ne put cependant s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Dans quel sens ? fit-il prudemment.

- J'ai eu un message, et un dossier du SIGiP. Il semble que lors de son dernier passage chez eux, Aldie aie copieusement déliré – sur un tueur en série dont il aurait reçu le cœur… Une chose impossible car, bien que ce Erd soit revenu dans la galaxie peu de temps avant d'être victime d'une agression en pleine rue, et emporté, il n'y avait aucune raison particulière pour que ce soit justement son cœur… En revanche, le Général Grendele en tient une bonne couche aussi puisqu'il prétend que ce Erd est vivant et que c'est lui qui, entre autres, a tué les sept membres de la bande au hangar…

- Qui a descendu cette ordure ?

- S'ils savaient… Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à le décorer, mais ils

lui serreraient sûrement la main. Il a usé d'une étrange arme, comme une épée au rayon imparable…

Kesdame soupira.

- Plus ça va, plus c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais bon, il va quand même falloir y comprendre quelque chose ! Je t'ai tout transmis en copie, les crimes de ce Erd. Trouve-moi son meurtrier, découvre ce qu'il est réellement advenu de lui et en quoi il serait éventuellement lié à Aldéran. Enfin, remets-moi un rapport complet, et surtout clair, afin que nous puissions confondre le gamin, s'il fallait en arriver à cette extrémité !

- A tes ordres.

Sombre, ne sachant pas non plus vraiment par quel bout prendre une enquête qui, quelque part ne concernait ni ses attributions ni ses compétences, Melgon revint sur le plateau quasi désert.

Il n'avait qu'une certitude…

« Dites donc, Albator, pourquoi faut-il que vous assassiniez systématiquement la personne dont on me charge de retrouver le meurtrier ? ! Sans compter que cette femme blonde ne peut qu'être la vôtre ! ».

* * *

Ayvanère partie avec ses Profileurs de collègues dans une galactopole du Nord, Aldéran s'était invité à _La Roseraie_.

- Alors, on a pris possession des lieux ?

- Oui, et ça a fait plaisir à tout le personnel qu'il puisse travailler ici à temps plein, sans devoir aller d'un domaine à

l'autre. Sans compter qu'à eux aussi, les cris de Valysse et de Lyavine fait chaud au cœur. Et je ne te parle pas quand Eryna et Hoby sont là !

- Je ne les ai pas vus dehors, en arrivant…

- Ils sont au ciné.

- Par ce temps, quel sacrilège !

- Ils voulaient voir des dessins animés.

Aldéran s'étira, la perspective d'un week-end entier de repos le séduisant.

- Ton appart ? En vente ?

- Et aussitôt vendu !

Skyrone fit la grimace.

- J'aurais quand même aimé que ça prenne un peu plus de temps… J'y ai passé tant d'années, et c'est là que Delly et moi avons commencé notre histoire… Sans compter qu'il était idéalement situé ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'emballer sur _La Roseraie_ et brader mes souvenirs d'adolescent !

- C'est vrai que pour une fois que tu laissais les sentiments l'emporter. Pas de bol !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, grinça Skyrone alors qu'Aldéran était parti dans un fou rire.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, glissa doucement Delly. On aurait prévu autre chose que des pâtes – Hoby en a réclamées à corps et à cris !

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- En fait, je pensais vous emmener à un concert de Heavy Street Music. Et qu'ensuite on aurait pu aller manger un morceau sur le pouce ?

- Tu as des places VIP ?

- Oui.

- Qui a as-tu sautée ? gloussa Skyrone.

- Personne : j'ai tout simplement remporté un concours sur le GalactoNet !

- Du HSM, ça te plaira, Delly ? murmura Skyrone à l'oreille de son épouse.

- Ca va surtout me changer de la musique de chambre que maman Karémyne me recommandait pour Lyavine quand elle était encore dans mon ventre !

* * *

Après le concert, pas fâchés de s'être divertis, les trois adultes s'étaient retrouvés dans une brasserie servant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tranquilles dans la foule qui ne le désemplissait jamais.

D'énormes entrecôtes avaient été servies, aux cuissons demandées, sur une planche en bois, avec des légumes de saisons saisis à la poêle, des frites épaisses. Un vin rouge et râpeux accompagnant le plat et de l'eau pour Delly qui allaitait sa nouvelle-née.

- Ca va, toi ? questionna Skyrone devant la glace du dessert.

- A quel point de vue ? Je suis parfaitement remis de l'opération. Les médocs quotidiens m'empêchent de rejeter éventuellement la greffe. Et au boulot on est occupés comme jamais !

- On a entendu quelques rumeurs, fit doucement Delly. Il semble que, principalement, l'Unité, connaisse des soucis…

- En un sens, Soreyn avait raison : un justicier juge et exécute de sanguinaires frappes. Et Melgon avait raison avant tout : ce pseudo-justicier utilise les mêmes tactiques, voire en pire, que ceux qu'il assassine. C'est très vexant de savoir que cet être est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'Unité, et, surtout, nous devance toujours d'une longueur d'avance ! Mais, on le serrera ! Il n'est pas né celui qui nous tiendra en échec. Melgon mettra toute son expérience à résoudre ce mystère et il se fera un personnel plaisir de lui passer les menottes !

- Si tu te sens dans ton élément, c'est le principal, sourit son aîné.

- Je me suis toujours senti dans la Police comme un poisson dans l'eau, et ce depuis le Camp d'Entraînement !

- Et dire que c'était censé être une punition, soupira Skyrone. Si papa et moi avions su, on t'aurait envoyé en Centre Fermé jusqu'à ta majorité !

- Raté ! pouffa Aldéran. Je crois qu'en dépit des crises de ma préadolescence, j'ai toujours eu une bonne étoile…

- Une Magicienne ? hasarda encore sa belle-sœur.

- Oui et non. Oui, parce qu'elle m'a mis au monde et rien ne pourra rien être changé à cela. Non, parce qu'elle est dans son monde parallèle et ne la quitte pas.

- Il n'empêche qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'elle en toi. Peut-être que ça se révélera un jour, sourit encore son aîné. Je t'aime comme tu es - je ne te comprends de toute façon pas ! – et tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'un électron libre qui n'en fera jamais qu'à sa tête !

Et Aldéran sourit largement.

* * *

Apportant, comme c'était son tour, les cafés à ceux de l'Unité, Aldéran se dirigea vers sa table de travail, présentant son plateau de gobelets à chacun selon son goût.

Du menton, il désigna Melgon et Daleyna de l'Unité Mammouth – qui entouraient une septuagénaire aux cheveux blancs, en robe à fleur et chapeau de paille sur la tête.

- Qui ?

- Elle dit avoir été témoin du martyre du couple de tueurs de vieilles dames dans son quartier. Enfin, elle a vu quelqu'un rentrer chez eux.

- Excellente nouvelle ! se réjouit Aldéran, ravi. On va peut-être enfin pouvoir progresser dans l'enquête sur cet allié-fouteur de bâtons dans les roues !

- Oui, mais encore ? insista Melgon à l'adresse de la vieille dame.

- Il avait un cul d'enfer !

- Désolé, mais dans un portrait-robot, ça ne nous aide guère, s'excusa Daleyna. Mon collègue et moi souhaiterions une description physique davantage portée vers le haut de son corps, son visage !

- Je suis vieille, mais j'apprécie toujours un joli fessier, gloussa le témoin. C'est ce que j'ai vu en premier ! Sinon, roux, jeune, …

La dame s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur Aldéran qui plaisantait avec Soreyn et Yélyne.

- Un roux comme lui ? glissa Melgon, autant pour l'aider que pour la rassurer sur ce plateau qui n'avait rien à voir avec la maison de retraite où elle séjournait.

- Non ! C'est lui !


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

A l'Antenne du SIGiP, le Général Grendele, la Colonel Forgless et le Capitaine Doufert faisaient le point.

- Il n'y a aucun doute quant au témoignage de cette dame ?

- Vue d'aigle, ne prenant pas de traitement médicamenteux et aucune atteinte de sénilité ou autres maladies de l'âge, fit sourdement Daleyna. Elle a formellement identifié Aldéran…

- J'ai noté que vous n'avez pris aucune mesure contre lui ? reprit Aym Grendele. Quelle tactique tentez-vous pour résoudre cette enquête ?

- Aldéran, le Major Skendromme, a été interrogé par nos Equipes d'Investigations. Il a nié en bloc, semblait plutôt sincère et totalement pris au dépourvu par ces accusations ! expliqua Kesdame.

- Ce membre de mon équipe a également été soumis aux sérums de vérité et, face à ça, il ne pouvait tricher, ajouta Melgon.

- Il a été entraîné à résister à cela, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, glissa Aym.

- Oui, mais pas au cérélophale, coupa Kesdame. Il a dit la vérité, Générale : il n'a pas tué ces gens… Mais, ce témoin est formel…

- Me concernant, et mon équipe avec, il nous faudrait un flagrant délit, rajouta Melgon Doufert. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Aldéran Skendromme est un membre de l'AZ37, estimé, reconnu pour sa valeur et en dépit de ce témoignage, tous se dresseront pour le défendre !

A la surprise de la Colonel et du Capitaine, Aym Grendele esquissa un sourire.

- Je constate que le Major a plus que brillamment rempli un des points de sa mission : gagner votre confiance ! Bien que je ne pensais pas qu'elle joue, en ce sens, en ce cas de figure… Et, en dépit du respect et de l'amitié du terrain, je vous demande, je vous ordonne de le traiter en suspect !

- A vos ordres, Général.

- Si, par votre laxisme, le tueur de tueurs fait encore de nouvelles victimes, je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsables et vous en répondrez devant le Comité Disciplinaire !

- C'est bien compris, assurèrent les deux Officiers du Bureau de la Spéciale en se retirant sur un geste du Général de la Police des Polices.

* * *

Aym Grendele jeta un coup d'œil à Yorel Vorik, venu le retrouver dès le départ de Kesdame et Melgon.

- Tu ne peux toujours rien m'apprendre de plus ?

- Je t'ai exposé, de façon simple, pour quelqu'un de non médical, le dossier du Major Skendromme. Et, médicalement encore,

en dépit de cette inconcevable particularité génétique, je ne vois rien de bien suspect en ce jeune homme… Je ne pensais malgré tout pas qu'on trouverait un cœur qu'il ne rejette pas !

- Et, là, on en revient à Kwendel Erd… Et aussi l'absence de lien entre eux ! gronda le Général du SIGiP, exaspéré. Bon sang, on est l'organisme policier et militaire le plus puissant de l'Union, et on fait chou blanc !

- Ces deux policiers ? reprit le médecin. Ils vont vraiment agir pour couler leur partenaire ?

- S'ils ne le faisaient pas, leur carrière s'arrêtera dans quelques jours !

Aym farfouilla dans ses favoris grisonnants.

- Mais, tout comme eux, je ne peux envisager et encor moins comprendre pourquoi Skendromme aurait basculé « de l'autre côté »… Pas pour le fric, évidemment pas pour les sensations, il les a au quotidien pas pour tuer, il a ce droit de vie et de mort grâce à son badge et à son arme de service ! Reste la seule hypothèse, et elle aussi remettrait en doute les capacités de notre organisation militaire : il a toujours été un fou psychopathe et aucun de nos tests ne l'a révélé ! Dommage, ce garçon est fascinant, et était plein d'avenir ! Mais, pour le renom du SIGiP, si je dois le sacrifier, je le ferai !

* * *

Dans le véhicule banalisé qui les ramenait à présent au Bureau A37, Kesdame et Melgon avaient d'abord gardé le silence, sans se regarder, comme si même l'autre n'avait pas existé !

Melgon avait été le premier à craquer.

- Je refuse d'y croire !

- Moi aussi. Mais nous avons à nous soumettre au SIGiP, sans

compter qu'il s'est rarement trouvé en défaut – officiellement, d'ailleurs, jamais !

- Et jamais Aldéran ne se mettrait à assassiner, avec sauvagerie, barbarie ! protesta encore son Capitaine. Ce n'est pas sa patte, c'est celle de Kwendel Erd ! J'ai étudié tous les fichiers.

- Ta conclusion, pour l'instant ? pria la Colonel de l'AZ37.

- Même si Erd a paru être abattu en pleine rue, sa blessure ne devait pas être mortelle. Il a été enlevé, pour une raison qui m'échappe, et lui réussir à se sauver ! Le délire d'Aldéran concernant la greffe de ce Tueur au Masque ne résulte que de son opération, des médocs, de la longue convalescence, des souffrances.

- Alors, Erd… ?

- … est à RadCity, bien vivant, et il tue à tour de bras ! C'est lui que je recherche. Et je le ferai jusqu'à innocenter Aldéran ! aboya Melgon. Le gosse en a trop vite, depuis son arrivée au Bureau : le braquage du Service de Poste, la réminiscence des souvenirs des abus de sa tendre enfance, cette mort fulgurante de son cœur… Il a droit à un peu de paix.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir à ses joues roses, le charme de ses prunelles bleu marine, son assurance et en même temps sa vulnérabilité sous cette cuirasse qu'il a édifiée ! Il y a un tueur sanguinaire, et tu dois l'identifier, le localiser et l'arrêter – qui qu'il soit. Compris ?

- Oui, Kesdame.

* * *

Au moins, pour les aider, les policiers du Bureau AZ37 de la Spéciale avaient leurs Indics et même si ces derniers n'avaient pas idée de ce qu'ils avaient à trouver, ils ouvraient plus que jamais grands leurs yeux, leurs oreilles, à l'écoute aussi de leurs propres contacts !

Aldéran en jours de congé, Melgon avait expédié les affaires courantes de son Unité, efficient, mais l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

Heureusement, la seule sortie avait été pour une gamine portée disparue mais qui avait juste été récupérée à son école par un grand-père un peu trop possessif, et ce sans qu'il aie prévenue les parents de la petite.

- A demain, Melgon !

- Passe une bonne soirée, Yélyne.

Venus de la Centrale de Communication et de son Labo, Jelka et Darys étaient aussi venu saluer leur Capitaine.

- Ca va, Mel ? Un souci ? s'inquiéta Daleyna. Je sais que c'est compréhensible, mais tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette depuis que cette sénile a prétendu identifier Aldéran !

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit dans le vrai… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

- Je suis désolé, mon ami, fit doucement la Lieutenante de l'Unité Mammouth, une main sur son épaule.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Aldéran m'a paru totalement innocent ! Une telle surprise, ça ne pouvait être feint, et il chante peut-être bien mais je doute qu'il aie un quelconque talent d'acteur ! Enfin, comme la Colonel

et toi le pensez : c'est notre partenaire, et il a juré de protéger les civils, de combattre le mal – et certainement pas en usant des mêmes méthodes que nos ennemis ! J'ai confiance en lui. Il l'a bien assez prouvé sur le terrain, pour l'Unité, ses amis. Je ne m'illusionne pas sur le fait qu'il soit un terrible guerrier, capable de tout pour remplir sa tâche, oh oui pouvant massacrer comme on le lui a appris… Mais, pas ainsi – hormis en réelle mission d'infiltration en territoire ennemi ! Et j'espère que nous ne sommes pas considérés ainsi !

- Oui, le Général a dit qu'il avait gagné notre confiance, en nous dupant… Sauf que nous savons, tous, la vérité, depuis presque deux ans ! Après que nous ayions su, grinça Daleyna, nous avons réappris à le connaître. Et c'est le policier que nous apprécions et pour lequel – surtout toi – d'importants risques de carrière sont pris !

- Merci.

Daleyna déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Dans six mois, Laured et toi serez mariés. Je suis très heureuse pour ton fiancé et toi !

- Merci. Il sera heureux de ta présence.

- Vraiment ? !

- Le temps qu'on rédige tous les cartons d'invitation. Et ton nom est bel et bien sur notre liste !

- Bonne soirée, Mel… Tu veux que je t'offre un verre ?

Mais un bip sur l'ordinateur de Melgon l'obligea à décliner l'amicale proposition.

* * *

Seul, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur, Melgon avait gagné un dock du port.

Les marins trafiquant de la drogue, devaient avoir fini de livrer leur marchandise et, leur argent reçu, n'attendaient que le suivant lever d'ancre !

Pistolet au point, Melgon entra dans la salle d'entreposage, aperçut les quatre marins qu'une corde reliait à des crochets fixés au plafond, leur sang s'égouttant de leurs abdomens ouverts comme des fruits bien mûrs !

- Oh non…

A un frôlement, il pivota, pour se trouver face à un Aldéran couvert de sang, long poignard à la main, tout sourire.

- Ils avaient donc tous raison… Toi…

Ecarlates, les prunelles du jeune homme fixèrent un instant Melgon.

- On se connaît ?


	7. Chapter 7

**10****.**

- Melgon !

- Non, j'insiste, j'en suis certain, sans parti pris : Aldéran n'avait aucune idée de mon identité ! Je n'étais pas son ennemi et il a fait demi-tour !

- Comment l'expliques-tu ? Cette surprise, encore bien plus de sa part, et ensuite cette innocence ici depuis le premier jour ?

- Et, s'il n'avait aucun souvenir des actes posés en tant que tueur ? suggéra encore le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Joli argument, mais uniquement valable dans un film de série Z ou dans un mauvais roman de gare… Quoique.

- Colonel ? !

- Aldéran a passé tous les interrogatoires. Il en est sorti blanchi. Et même ce Général du SIGiP a dû convenir qu'il n'avait pu résister à ce point, récita Kesdame.

Elle but quelques gorgées de son café désormais froid.

- Alors, d'une part, on a : Aldéran, le membre de ce Bureau ! Et, d'autre part, on a : le sanguinaire tueur Kwendel Erd ! Qu'est-il donc possible de faire, pour l'un et l'autre ? Je crains de ne plus avoir le choix…

- Une dernière faveur : laissez-moi encore quelques appels à passer afin d'élucider cette aberration !

- Non !… Officiellement, je ne le peux. Officieusement, je te laisse vingt-quatre heures !

- Merci !

Se précipitant à sa table de travail sur le plateau, Melgon ralluma son ordinateur, composant des coordonnées d'appel un peu trop connues.

- Albator, répondez-moi !

* * *

De retour chez lui, Laured le formidable architecte d'intérieur et maître-queux lui ayant préparé un bon repas, Melgon n'avait pourtant pu qu'avaler distraitement les assiettes proposées par son compagnon.

- Je suis désolé d'être un aussi mauvais interlocuteur…

- Mais, tu n'as rien dit !

- Je sais…

- Je viens d'entendre le bip de la réponse à ton appel. Qui qu'il soit, il est en ligne !

Et, à peine surpris, Laured vit son ami filer vers son bureau.

- Albator, qu'avez-vous fait ? !

- Comment cela ? s'étonna sincèrement le pirate, à bord cependant visiblement d'un cargo spatial.

- Depuis sa greffe, Aldéran est parti en vrille plus que jamais…

Il est même devenu un tueur barbare ! Il ne se souvient pas de ses actes, il ne m'a même pas reconnu tout à l'heure alors qu'il me tenait au bout de son poignard… Qu'avez-vous mis en lui pour qu'il vire psychopathe démoniaque – sans doute comme ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous ! ?

- Pour Aldie, je ne sais pas… Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer… Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui aurait une réponse, une solution… Oh, Melgon, en voulant le sauver, je l'aurais condamné à un supplice de chaque jour ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Melgon fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez tiré sur Kwendel Erd, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! Vous l'avez emporté, pour quoi, je le devine aussi ! Le résultat, vous et moi le savons désormais !

Melgon frémit soudain, presque glacé par le regard que venait de lui lancer Albator ! A nouveau, à des millions de galactokilomètres de distance, le pirate venait de lui imposer sa volonté et son absolue confiance en lui !

- Albator…

- Aldéran a été greffé avec le cœur de Kwendel et cela a provoqué une catastrophe dont je ne pouvais avoir idée mais dont une amie a perçu le trouble… Mon fils souffre le pire, depuis des mois, bien plus de par ma faute que jamais ! Je vais trouver la solution, la lui apporter… J'ai besoin de quatre jours ! Pouvez-vous… ?

- J'arriverai à convaincre ma Colonel de taire ma rencontre avec Aldéran, lui-même ne s'en souviendra pas… Quatre jours seront longs, sauf s'il ne se livre plus à des bains de sang ! Je ne peux répondre de rien, ça ne dépend pas de moi… Je ferai au mieux, Albator, pour vous et pour Aldéran.

- Merci, Capitaine.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Il n'y a désormais plus qu'une seule personne qui puisse sauver celui de mes fils que j'aime le plus…

**11****.**

Aldéran leva le nez de l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu prépares ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse d'Ayvanère.

- Mon prochain voyage à Lutek.

- Quand ?

- Dans deux semaines, normalement. Toute l'équipe part.

- Combien de temps ?

- Aucune idée.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, grinça le jeune homme. Quand comptais-tu me l'apprendre ?

Ayvanère rit, agitant sa courte chevelure multicolore.

- Vu qu'une Unité d'Intervention sera sans doute nécessaire, et que j'en connais une, je pense que tu en aurais été informé d'ici trois ou quatre jours !

- Intéressant, fit alors Aldéran en retrouvant le sourire. On chassera quoi ?

- Voici ce qui sera ton arme absolue ! gloussa-t-elle en lui lançant un court objet cylindrique.

- Un pieu en bois… C'est une blague, ou quoi ? !

- Non. J'aurais préféré. Mais les meurtres de Lutek sont effectivement copiés sur le rituel des vampires !

- Original…

Aldéran s'étira, referma son ordinateur et se leva.

- On en reparlera quand j'en aurai été officiellement informé, gloussa-t-il. Hâte de faire la chasse à tes vampires !

Il gravit rapidement les escaliers menant à la plateforme de l'étage et peu après s'élevèrent les notes du piano.

Ayvanère sourit et se replongea dans le travail.

* * *

- Salut la compagnie ! lança Aldéran en rejoignant les bureaux de ses équipiers sur le plateau. On a une petite mine, Melgon. On a fait des folies de son corps ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ne te le raconterais certainement pas ! Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ta nuit ?

- Rien du tout. Sagement avec Ayvi, devant un bon film !

- C'est pas possible, déjà un vieux couple, plaisanta Darys qui finissait son café.

Aldéran lui tira la langue et alla s'asseoir alors que Melgon continuait de le suivre du regard, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire que les sereines prunelles bleu martine étaient celles couleur de sang croisées sur les lieux d'un massacre !

En tout cas, les conclusions des interrogatoires avaient rassuré tout un chacun et tous au Bureau semblaient enchantés d'avoir retrouvé leur jeune collègue !

Faisant mine de s'occuper de trier les fichiers de son ordinateur, Melgon continuait de songer à Aldéran, à tous les bains de sang qu'ils avaient perpétrés sans qu'il en conserve le moindre souvenir et – heureusement – le moindre traumatisme.

« Dépêchez-vous, Albator. Quoi que vous ayiez en tête, faites-le. Votre fils est embarqué dans une spirale, d'autant plus

terrible qu'il n'en a aucune idée ! Et si les soupçons refleurissaient, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir et sa carrière ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas ! ».

Soucieux, préoccupé pour le jeune homme, Melgon continua de vider sa messagerie de tout ce qui l'encombrait et ralentissait son ordinateur.

* * *

Hoby demeura debout près du fauteuil d'Aldéran, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air intrigué.

- Ca ne te lasse pas ?

- Quoi donc ? rétorqua son aîné.

- Tu passes ta journée à des opérations dangereuses et là tu t'éclates sur un jeu vidéo où tu canardes tout sur ton passage !

- C'est génial ! assura le jeune homme son pistolet en plastique à la main. Tu es confortablement installé, pas de courant d'air, de pluie, le froid et le chaud, et tu peux décimer toute une galactopole sans représailles ! Tu veux que je charge un autre jeu.

De la tête, le garçonnet approuva.

- Je voudrais un rallye !

Aldéran obéit à son cadet, lui fit une place dans le fauteuil et, volant entre les doigts, les deux frères se lancèrent au travers du parcours désertique dans leurs bolides de course.

* * *

- Skyrone ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Papa… Tu aurais dû nous prévenir. Aldie ou moi aurions été te chercher à l'astroport !

- Je ne passe qu'en coup de vent, j'espère… Tu pourrais me rendre un service, Sky ?

- Bien sûr !

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui appelles Aldéran pour qu'il passe le week-end ici. Trouve n'importe quel prétexte, mais qu'il ne puisse trouver le moindre argument pour refuser ! Ayvi est la bienvenue s'il le désire, bien que je préfèrerais que l'on ne soit que nous trois… Eryna et Hoby sont chez leurs grands-parents, ce serait bien si Delly pouvait aller chez ses parents avec vos deux enfants !

- Je doute qu'elle accepte. Mais, m'expliqueras-tu ?

- Pas encore. Il faut d'abord que je réussisse !

- Ca concerne Aldéran ?

- Oui. Il faut que je répare les dégâts…

Se gardant d'interroger son père – qui de toute façon, ne lui aurait pas répondu ! – Skyrone acheva d'ôter sa veste légère avant de prendre son téléphone.


	8. Chapter 8

**1****2.**

Laissant de côté les interrogations quant au retour impromptu de son père, Skyrone avait fait mettre les petits plats dans les grands aux Cuisines afin de satisfaire les goûts de chacun.

La Nounou faisant jouer Valysse avec une oreille toujours attentive au baby-phone toujours fixé à sa ceinture, Delly avait fini de s'apprêter pour le dîner.

- Toujours aucune idée pour expliquer la présence d'Albator ? fit-elle tandis que Skyrone fixait le collier à son cou.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi la position d'Aldéran peut justifier que papa soit revenu en catastrophe, et surtout en catimini, avec ce week-end mystère pour couronner le tout ! Je me suis creusé la tête tout le début de soirée. Aldéran n'a, apparemment, aucun souci de santé. Je suis resté en contact avec le médecin su SIGiP et s'il y avait un problème avec le suivi de sa greffe, il me le dirait, sans trahir le secret médical. Non, je ne vois absolument pas…

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre alors qu'Aldéran venait de ranger son tout-terrain sport dans la cour de graviers roses.

- La fête va pouvoir commencer, grommela-t-il sur un ton lugubre.

Le week-end allait être long, l'atmosphère lourde, et il pressentait une catastrophe avant qu'il ne finisse !

* * *

D'excellente humeur en revanche, Aldéran s'était tranquillement installé à son appartement, déposant son léger bagage.

Douché, changé, il était ensuite redescendu, se dirigeant vers la terrasse face aux piscines en paliers où aurait lieu le repas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? !

- Merci pour l'accueil, ça fait chaud au cœur, rétorqua légèrement son père. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce domaine appartient à ta mère et moi !

- C'est trop de bonté que de nous laisser y poser les pieds, ironisa encore Aldéran en s'asseyant sur une banquette-balançoire, Torko préférant demeurer près des portes-fenêtres, dans l'ombre, son pelage noir n'appréciant guère les rayons d'un soleil trop intense.

- Oui, je trouve aussi… Il va falloir que nous révisions le règlement d'ordre intérieur !

Aldéran éclata de rire alors que Skyrone et Delly venaient les rejoindre.

* * *

Mais contrairement aux appréhensions de l'aîné, les discussions avaient été légères durant le repas, la bonne humeur de mise.

Cependant, Aldéran n'avait pu attendre plus pour laisser son naturel reprendre le dessus.

- Si tu prétends qu'on te manquait, je ne te croirai pas ! lança-t-il sur un ton néanmoins toujours amusé. A la rigueur, si tu évoques tes petites-filles…

- Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour deviner… Cette vague de massacres, qui portent une signature bien particulière…

- Ne me dis pas que le Général Grendele t'a fait part de son délire : Kwendel toujours vivant ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête tandis que devant le regard interloqué de Skyrone, son cadet rapporta les massacres des dernières semaines.

Skyrone sentit alors le sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il commençait à envisager l'impensable tout en lisant cette vérité dans le regard de son père !

- Ridicule ! aboya Aldéran. Ce sujet a été clos avec mon général. Je ne vais certainement pas le rouvrir avec toi ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse de son père. Kwendel est mort, et nous le savons tous pertinemment !

* * *

_La Roseraie_ était silencieuse. Les projecteurs de l'extérieur étaient désormais les principales lueurs sur le domaine.

Demeuré dans la bibliothèque, Albator s'était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui l'attendait au cours des heures à venir.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire… Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre ! ? Aldie, tu n'as aucune idée, aucun soupçon. En revanche, je suis certain que Kwendel a compris et qu'il va tenter quelque chose pour m'échapper ! J'ai fait verrouiller les grilles, tu ne pourras pas passer ! ».

Il y eut quelques infimes sifflements, un vase vola en éclat, le coin du dossier en bois du fauteuil explosa, des trous et un peu de fumées marquèrent des livres et le tapis alors que en un fulgurant réflexe Albator avait bondi hors de son fauteuil pour s'abriter un instant derrière une colonne.

Non seulement pris pour cible dans sa maison, le pirate avait aussi la désagréable surprise d'être sous les tirs de son propre cosmogun !

**13****.**

" Si seulement je n'avais pas relâché mon attention au lieu de laisser mon esprit vagabonder... "

Albator ne put retenir une grimace à la vue de la veste posée sur le dossier du siège qu'il venait de quitter, le cosmogun de Toshiro dans l'une des poches, hors de sa portée !

« Pourquoi j'ai jamais songé à dissimuler une arme dans un de ces vases ! ? ».

Braquant toujours son père, de son cosmogun, Aldéran – ou plutôt Kwendel - s'avança.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir te sauver !

- Ca revient au même, et tu m'as déjà mis à terre une fois avant de me livrer à ces chirurgiens qui m'ont tué avant de m'ôter le cœur ! éructa Kwendel. Moi, je vais transpercer le tien ! Tu

penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?

- J'ai toujours su me sortir des pires situations !

- Comment ? Tu vas me lancer un pot de fleurs, une petite table dans les jambes, essayer de trouver de la poussière à me balancer dans les yeux, … ? Non, tu es fichu, vieux débris !

- Je ne suis pas seul !

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Aldéran avant de voir tout se brouiller et de s'écrouler.

- Sky ? fit pour sa part Albator à l'adresse de son aîné.

- J'ai dû agir dans l'urgence, te voyant dans cette situation, s'excusa presque Skyrone en ôtant la capsule du pistolet à tranquillisant dont il venait d'user.

- Que lui as-tu injecté ?

- Un solide sédatif. Il va être KO quelques heures… Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aldéran… ?

- C'est long à t'expliquer…

- On a du temps, là…

Alors que Torko allait et venait, ignorant comment réagir, incapable d'attaquer les proches de son maître qui l'avaient pourtant agressé, Albator s'assit, décontenancé, dépassé aussi, n'ayant toujours pas réalisé même s'il savait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Kwendel a pris le contrôle de son jumeau !

* * *

Skyrone glissa et boucla la ceinture de sécurité autour de son cadet qui était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Sois sans crainte, il dormira jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes l'_Arcadia_. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de moi ?

- Doc Ban prendra le relais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si, je me tracasse… Sois prudent, mon papa !

* * *

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? rugit Aldéran en se libérant de l'étreinte de son père et en se redressant sur le lit de l'appartement qui occupait le château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- Saharya, la Magicienne m'a confié ce bracelet de contrôle, il va contenir la part maléfique en toi et me permettre de t'amener à elle.

Aldéran fixa l'anneau lumineux qui cerclait désormais son poignet droit tandis que ses prunelles retrouvaient leur sérénité.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Jusqu'à présent, rien de trop grave. Détends-toi, on a un petit voyage à faire !

- Où ça ? questionna un peu étourdiment le jeune homme.

- Nous allons au château-bulle de Saharya !

- Qui ?

- Saharya, la Magicienne Blanche.

- Elle va pouvoir m'aider ?

- Elle le prétend, en tout cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**13****.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ? aboya Aldéran en venant sur la passerelle peu après que l'_Arcadia_, fonçant de toute sa vitesse vers des coordonnées, entre deux planètes inhabitées, où il n'y avait rien !

Le jeune homme se planta devant l'estrade surélevée où se tenait son père, près de la Barre qu'il manœuvrait par instant d'une infime et précise poussée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Sky – je ne vois personne d'autre – m'a drogué et pourquoi toi tu m'as enlevé dans la foulée ?

- Je suis désolé, mais il semble qu'en te donnant le cœur de ton jumeau, son âme soit rentrée en toi et aie pris le contrôle !

De fait, Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds, en perdant presque de sa virulence.

- C'est impossible…

Un peu de tristesse passa dans le regard du pirate.

- Il semble pourtant que si. Et, par moments, Kwendel prenait l'entier contrôle de ta volonté et de ton corps. Réalises-tu ce que je viens de te révéler ?

Le cerveau d'Aldéran était en ébullition et les pensées les plus folles se bousculaient !

- Tu veux dire que… ces massacres, c'est bien moi qui les ai commis ? lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix blanche. Je ne…

- Oui, ta formation de tueur du SIGiP a fait que tu étais la plus affûtée des armes ! Et Kwendel étant littéralement ressuscité, c'est bien sa marque qu'il laissait derrière lui ! Quelque chose de toi demeurait cependant car tu n'as fait aucun mal à Melgon quand il t'a pris en flagrant délit !

- Melgon ! Il ne m'en a rien dit ! Comment a-t-il pu continuer à me côtoyer, à me faire confiance… ?

- Il avait compris que quelque chose te dépassant te contrôlait. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire aussi il m'a aussitôt contacté !

- Comme si, toi… grinça Aldéran. Voilà pourquoi tu as été voir cette Saharya… Ca veut dire que je vais rencontrer celle qui m'a mise au monde ? !

- Cela me semble la seule conclusion possible ! fit son père avec enfin un léger sourire.

Aldéran ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, rien à voir évidemment avec ceux de sa lente agonie quelques mois plus tôt, mais pas vraiment une émotion particulière.

- Que va-t-elle me faire ? reprit-il en se redressant de toute sa prestance, tout son courage aussi et sa détermination sans faille en dépit de l'appréhension qui ne pouvait que commencer à le tarauder !

- Elle m'a parlé du rayon purificateur du cœur de son Sanctuaire.

- Un « sanctuaire » ?

- Il semble que cela soit le nom que les entités surnaturelles donnent à leur domaine.

- Mais, là où nous allons… il n'y a nul astéroïde où nous poser !

* * *

- Je vois que tu commences a bien appréhender l'espace, sourit encore plus largement Albator, le premier surpris de sa réaction, mais ne pouvait que trouver que le hasard faisait bien les choses puisqu'en piochant sans y penser dans l'armoire, son fils s'était vêtu de noir et de rouge – pantalons noirs, chemise rouge – et d'un manteau également couleur de suie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Si tu parles du sédatif de Sky, je n'ai peut-être pas tout à fait récupéré, mais je peux en coller une à Doc s'il veut me renvoyer dormir ! Si tu parles de l'espace, il a son charme et il offre des visions fabuleuses qui valent bien les paysages terrestres que j'ai toujours connus !… Si tu parles de Saharya, cela me laisse de marbre ! Ah oui, une dernière chose : Skyrone aura son compte de soufflets dès mon retour !

- Il t'a protégé…

- Non, il m'a arrêté avant que je pointe mon cosmogun sur toi – enfin que Kwendel ne t'abatte à bout portant ! Maintenant que je sais que ce charmant frère planque toutes ces drogues à portée de main, je ne le verrai plus jamais du même œil !

- Aldie, je t'en prie, ne lui en veux pas ! se récria Albator. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, il a agi de sa propre initiative, en urgence.

Ce fut alors au tour du jeune homme de sourire.

- Je plaisantais !

- Tu as un étrange sens de l'humour…

- Et toi, tu n'en as aucun !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

**14.**

Sans cesser de jouer de la harpe, Clio releva la tête sur Aldéran.

La jurassienne ne put réfréner un tressaillement d'intense émotion à la vue d'Aldéran installé dans l'étroit et inconfortable fauteuil de bois noir qui avait toujours accueilli les instants de détente de son père !

- A quoi penses-tu, Aldéran ?

- Tu l'ignores ?

- Je n'entrerai pas dans tes pensées sans ton autorisation ! Moi aussi, comme ton père, je me suis un peu « domestiquée ». Et puis surtout, comment pourrais-je utiliser mon pouvoir de télépathe pour sonder l'esprit de ses enfants ! ?

- Merci.

Aldéran se leva, grimaçant légèrement ankylosé par le pourtant peu de temps passé dans le fauteuil au haut dossier. Il prit la bouteille de vin à peine entamée sur la table et la tendit à Clio qui la but presque cul sec avant de devenir lumineuse.

- A ta santé, ma belle, sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

Aldéran s'était rendu à la salle de l'Ordinateur.

- Tu es rentré là-dedans, Toshi ?

- Oui. En situation de crise, ton père préfère que je fusionne avec mon chef d'œuvre afin d'être opérationnel au maximum.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Et puis, toi au moins tu ne me planteras pas le dard d'un pistolet à tranquillisant dans la nuque !

- Je peux tant d'autres choses si tu menaçais ton père !

- Menace bien notée…

- Je suis désolé, mon grand. Mais entre Albator et toi, je n'ai pas à choisir, c'est mon ami et j'ai voulu user de cet Ordinateur pour être à jamais avec lui et je ne laisserai personne lui faire le moindre mal !

Aldéran se racla la gorge, nullement choqué, ému plutôt, et un peu triste.

- Une telle amitié, un tel dévouement par-delà la mort physique, je n'en prends conscience que ce jour… Je doute de pouvoir un jour inspirer un tel sentiment… Je ne le mérite d'ailleurs pas !

- Tu l'as trouvé, reprit la voix de Toshiro. Ces élans se retrouvent parmi les membres de ta famille, en Ayvanère !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme.

- Oh que oui !

Aldéran souffla, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, points serrés.

- Tu as transmis le message dont je t'ai chargé l'autre jour ?

- Bien sûr… Bien que j'aurais aimé connaître le fond de ta pensée quand tu l'as rédigé et que je l'ai fait suivre !

- Comme si je savais moi-même ce qui nous attend…

* * *

Aldéran laissa retomber sa cuillère dans l'assiette de bouillie devant lui, dans la salle glaciale qui servait de cantine à bord de l'_Arcadia _!

- Comme coupe-appétit, il n'y a pas mieux !

- C'est un repas complet ! protesta Doc. Tu as tous les compléments alimentaires, les vitamines, les protéines, les …

- Oui, tous les i-nes possibles, gronda le jeune homme. Il n'empêche que ce ragoût est aussi dégueux à voir qu'à avaler !

- Si tu avais été pris dans une zone de néant, trois mois durant – quand je me colletais à la Horde de Parasitoïdes - tu aurais fini par te jeter sur ces portions en affamé ! rétorqua sèchement son père qui, de fait, avalait consciencieusement mais sans enthousiasme sa platée.

- Comme je le dis souvent, tu es…

- Aldie ?

- Rien, je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti une drôle d'impression… Comme si on fouillait en moi ! Et, il ne s'agit pas de Clio !

- Saharya, comprit Albator. On a atteint son Sanctuaire !

* * *

Une brèche s'était littéralement ouverte dans l'espace, comme si on l'avait chirurgicalement découpé, laissant passer lumière, énergie, attraction aussi !

Et, sans hésitation semblait-il, l'_Arcadia_ s'y était engouffré !

La brèche s'était refermée derrière le vaisseau, l'absorbant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !

- Saharya…

Fine, grande, d'une blondeur lumineuse, vêtue d'une robe qui lui moulait le buste, des manches courtes et très bouffantes aux épaules, et d'une ample jupe dans les même tons d'un camaïeu de violet, la Magicienne accueillit les deux hommes et la jurassienne qui avaient quittés l'_Arcadia_ soudé à l'anneau qui entourait son château-bulle.

- Albator. Et toi, Aldéran…

- Saharya, répéta le jeune homme qui n'avait évidemment pu s'attendre à une telle resplendissante vision, la féminité incarnée, parfaite, sachant tout, toute puissante aussi, mais ses prunelles bleu marine ne dégageant que la tranquille sérénité de son immortelle existence !

- Ne me touchez pas ! glapit Aldéran.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la Magicienne Blanche, ses mains près du visage du bébé qu'elle avait mis au monde, s'abstenant du moindre contact. C'est pour te sauver. Kwendel est là, en toi ! Il faut que je te sépare de lui ! Mais ça va te faire un mal infini, tu vas souffrir un martyr dont tu n'a pas idée, et tu es un faible Humain, j'ignore si tu pourras endurer ce supplice !

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Allons-y.

- En ce cas, vous trois : suivez-moi.

* * *

Aldéran retint son père par le bras, murmurant à son oreille.

- Papa, cette créature est démoniaque !

- Comment cela ?

- Elle est sublime, d'une beauté au-delà de toute espérance… Mais, elle doit user de phéromones, comme les animaux, car là je n'ai qu'une envie : la culbuter dans un coin pour lui relever ses jupes ! Et cependant elle m'a donné la vie… Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de désir primaire dans mon pantalon !

- J'ai cru un moment que ce pouvoir n'agissait que sur moi… Il semble donc qu'elle attire n'importe quel mâle, comme une prédatrice. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, Saharya ne nous veut aucun mal – sinon, selon l'expression consacrée : nous serions déjà morts – et tâche de réfréner tes instincts, elle doit agir de façon non intentionnelle avec toi, en tout cas !

Déjà moins rassuré, Aldéran serra les dents et ne dit rien, ne pensant qu'à l'inévitable épreuve, sans nul doute douloureuse, qui l'attendait pour se débarrasser de son jumeau maléfique !


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

**15****.**

- Je me demandais… Pourquoi m'avais-tu emmené à bord de l'_Arcadia_ quand maman a voulu que vous vous sépariez quelques temps ?

- Bien que ce soit peu probable, Saharya craignait que l'on ne s'en prenne à sa progéniture. Et, il n'y avait d'endroit plus sûr que l'_Arcadia _! Ta mère a insisté pour que je te prenne avec moi, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur car elle ignorait si on se réconcilierait !

- Je comprends… Dommage que je n'en aie pas gardé le souvenir. Décidément, quel que soit mon âge, il semble que les trous de mémoire ne soient à l'ordre du jour ! grommela le jeune homme.

- Tu étais tellement jeune, temporisa son père. Et puis, ce vaisseau n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour un si petit enfant ! Moi, je suis plutôt soulagé que cela ne t'aie pas affecté. Mais, si aujourd'hui tu y tiens, Toshiro te fera une copie de ce que les caméras intérieures ont filmé.

- Oui, ça me fera plaisir !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi étais-je plus en sécurité à bord de l'_Arcadia_ ? reprit-il.

- Tu l'as vu en action, mais pas au combat ! Crois-moi, les tourelles de mes canons ne craignent personne, qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de normal ou de surnaturel, sourit Albator, très fier de son vaisseau !

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais, soupçonnant visiblement son père d'exagérer et de parer son épave volante de qualités qui n'existaient plus !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête.

* * *

Devant le trio, Saharya marchait silencieusement, légèrement, remontant les immenses couloirs sans ouvertures, mais les parois sculptées mettant des trouées et des rondeurs asymétriques.

Par moments, une silhouette drapée dans une simple et longue robe pourpre, la longue chevelure de jais et les traits fins, apparaissait, pour ensuite disparaître en traversant les murs !

- Mes Suivantes, expliqua alors la Magicienne Blanche en devinant les questions que ses visiteurs se posaient. Elles et moi ne faisons qu'un avec ce Sanctuaire. Nous puisons nos forces en son cœur et inversement.

- Papa a dit que ce serait ce cœur qui me « purifierait » ? glissa Aldéran, de moins en moins rassuré et plutôt tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou !

- Oui, je vais détourner l'énergie d'équilibre pour sonder au plus profond de toi et extraire l'âme noircie de Kwendel. Je sais que tu auras assez de courage pour l'endurer ! ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Aldéran, Albator et Clio s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une salle qui évoquait une grotte, stalagmites et stalactites de cristal blanc opaque cependant, le sol totalement lisse, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une circulaire dalle de métal dorée de cinq mètres de diamètre au centre de laquelle se trouvait une autre de métal blanc de deux mètres de diamètre.

- Vas te placer sur la plus petite des deux dalles, Aldéran. Toi, reste bien en-dehors, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Albator pour le retenir.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? questionna ce dernier.

- Tu verras.

Pas trop rassuré, le cœur battant, Aldéran s'était positionné comme sa génitrice le lui avait demandé.

Sur un geste de la Magicienne, le bracelet s'était ouvert et il avait alors rugi.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, la dalle d'argent avait irradié de lumière, l'enveloppant, l'emprisonnant dans un faisceau d'énergie intense tandis que la dalle d'or en émettait un autre légèrement plus faible.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? fit encore Albator.

- Cette énergie va absorber celle d'Aldéran, la démoniaque, qui est la plus puissante en lui, pour ne laisser intact que le fils que tu connais.

- Il va souffrir ?

- Le martyr… Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas le soulager. Cette énergie, du cœur même de mon Sanctuaire, va mettre chaque cellule de son corps à rude épreuve. Kwendel va résister aussi. La frontière entre leurs deux âmes est infime, je ne sais pas si ce rayon purificateur sera suffisant.

- Il le faut ! siffla alors le pirate. Je n'ai jamais accepté de perdre mon fils et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Je le refuse !

* * *

Le temps s'était figé, interminable et le silence absolu ne rendait que plus dure la vision de la silhouette floue d'Aldéran que retenait l'énergie purificatrice.

« Aie confiance, Albator. Saharya sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait et tu sais qu'Aldie se battra aussi de toutes ses forces ! ».

Le pirate inclina alors légèrement la tête vers Clio qui le rassurait télépathiquement, son visage sans traits impassible mais on pouvait néanmoins percevoir la tension qui l'agitait !

- Clio a raison, il faut y croire, fit la Magicienne qui avait parfaitement perçu les pensées de la jurassienne.

- C'est tellement long…

- Oui, Kwendel refuse d'être chassé et il utilise l'énergie de son jumeau pour contrer le rayon purificateur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua alors Saharya. Et s'il pompe toutes les forces…

* * *

- Aldéran ! hurla son père alors que la silhouette du jeune homme venait de toucher le sol.

- Kwendel lui prend toute son énergie, il n'a pas pu tenir le coup. Reviens immédiatement ! aboya la Magicienne alors que dans un réflexe irraisonné, Albator s'était précipité vers son fils.

Avançant à hauteur de Saharya, Clio avait joint les mains en un signe de prière.

- Que risque-t-il ? souffla la jurassienne.

- Le faisceau va automatiquement se nourrir de ses forces. Il ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps…

- Alors, j'y vais ! siffla Clio.

- Non, même toi, tu n'es pas assez puissante, jeta sèchement Saharya.

- Mais…

La Magicienne repoussa encore la jurassienne prête à entrer dans le rayon purificateur et s'en approcha elle-même alors que ses Suivantes étaient apparues en plusieurs rangs derrière elle.

Quand Saharya pénétra dans le faisceau, il devint totalement incandescent, aveuglant.

* * *

L'intensité lumineuse ayant décru, Clio enleva les mains de ses yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement protégés.

- Oh non… souffla-t-elle, atterrée, Aldéran et Albator inanimés au sol et les Suivantes hululant des lamentations pour leur maîtresse disparue.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

**16****.**

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, toujours fixé à l'anneau entourant le château-bulle, Clio pouvait presque entendre les sinistres craquements et déchirements silencieux alors que sans sa Magicienne, le Sanctuaire était voué à disparaître et s'autodétruisait !

- Il faut qu'on ressorte, Toshiro, tire nous de ce piège !

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, les interférences de l'énergie surnaturelle résiduelle de Saharya neutralisent mes circuits les uns après les autres. On ne s'en sortira qu'en pilotage manuel.

- Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué…

* * *

- Est-ce que ça a marché ? murmura Aldéran qui venait de reprendre conscience à l'infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aucune idée ! Je ne soigne que les corps, l'esprit m'échappe ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai l'impression que Kwendel est parti. Pourquoi on est secoués ainsi ?

- Toshiro s'est désolidarisé du château-bulle, nous fait regagner la brèche car tout s'effondre autour de nous. Ca va être juste et Clio n'arrivera jamais à nous manœuvrer, la Barre est bien trop dure pour elle et ses pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent en rien l'y aider.

Le jeune homme suivit alors le regard de Ban pour découvrir son père sur le lit voisin, toujours inconscient.

- Tu veux bien rester ici ! aboya Doc alors qu'Aldéran avait repoussé le drap qui le recouvrait et se rhabillait. Ton organisme a été sévèrement malmené, il te faut du repos !

* * *

La vision que l'on apercevait à travers la baie vitrée était démentielle, l'espace flou, en mouvement accéléré, des espèces de nuages multicolores semblant bloquer la route au vaisseau vert alors que les débris du château-bulle en martelaient la coque.

L'_Arcadia_ fit une véritable embardée mais Aldéran se retint à une console, échaudé par les vols planés, le système de stase pour maintenir l'équilibre en panne depuis bien des années !

- La Barre tourne comme une folle ! jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Clio. Pourquoi Toshiro ne la maîtrise-t-il pas ?

- L'Ordinateur perd le contrôle du vaisseau. Les flux d'énergie le parasitent, il va bientôt s'éteindre.

Non sans grimacer sous l'effort, Aldéran arrêta la pièce de bois qui faisait tanguer l'_Arcadia_ comme un simple bouchon parmi des remous.

- On n'aura peut-être pas assez d'énergie pour atteindre la brèche, mais on moins on ne finira pas compressé comme un véhicule à la casse !

- Tu sauras nous diriger ? s'étonna Clio qui ne savait si elle devait avoir un peu d'espoir ou redouter qu'il ne précipite la perte du vaisseau.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais demeurer ignorant de la façon dont mener mon _Lightshadow_ ? Je suis loin de maîtriser mon sujet, mais je sais au moins établir un plan de vol et le diriger manuellement. Les simulateurs des chantiers navals sont très au point !… Sauf que c'est très différent de la réalité !

Et la jurassienne comprit alors que même si Aldéran avait repris le contrôle de l'_Arcadia_, il n'avait pas une suffisante expérience pour pouvoir tenir le coup bien longtemps, physiquement aussi.

Tout en l'aidant à tenir et faire tourner la Barre pour faire se glisser le vaisseau entre les astéroïdes, Clio reprit cependant espoir – jusqu'au moment où, à bout de forces, le jeune homme s'évanouit et à elle seule, la jurassienne ne pouvait maîtriser le lourd objet !

* * *

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne te réveilles pas, Aldie…

En gémissant, le jeune homme se redressa sur les genoux, Clio lui soutenant le dos.

- C'est la brèche !

- Oui, mais on n'y arrivera pas, rétorqua son père. On a utilisé les dernières réserves d'énergie il y a quelques instants.

- C'est une impression… ou on recule ! ?

- Tu as raison : le cœur du château-bulle qui a implosé nous attire en arrière.

Aldéran se redressa, enfonçant un bouton à la console la plus proche et réglant une fréquence de communication.

- Je peux savoir qui tu appelles ?

- Toshiro, tu m'entends ? Aboule immédiatement !

- L'Ordinateur s'est arrêté depuis un bon moment déjà, soupira encore Albator.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce Toshiro, fit Aldéran en souriant.

* * *

- Le _Lightshadow_, mais comment a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici, si vite ? s'étrangla le pirate.

- Il n'a jamais été bien loin… Je l'ai fait nous suivre, au cas où… ! Heureusement qu'il est resté hors du Sanctuaire, il saura résister aux flux d'énergie suffisamment longtemps… Bon, clone de Toshy, tu connais la manœuvre, on l'a déjà utilisée ! Envoie tes câbles et tracte-nous hors d'ici !

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, il y eut un triple soupir de soulagement – quatre avec celui de Tori-San qui avait cessé de larmoyer – et un dernier à l'infirmerie, quand les deux vaisseaux retrouvèrent l'espace « normal », la brèche se refermant aussitôt.

Seulement alors, Albator lâcha la Barre.

- Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans toi, Aldie, merci. Mais maintenant, tu retournes auprès de Doc, Clio va t'accompagner ! Moi, je vais réactiver manuellement l'Ordinateur.

**17****.**

Côte à côte, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient repris la direction de Ragel, à vitesse de croisière, l'énergie transmise par le vaisseau d'Aldéran insuffisante pour le vol spatio-temporel.

Albator était revenu à l'infirmerie, s'était assis sur le lit, près d'Aldéran, sa main dans les longues boucles rousses, ses doigts revenant suivre le tracé de la balafre identique à la sienne.

- Mais que lui as-tu donc donné, Doc ? Ca fait quatre jours qu'il dort !

- Rien du tout, je vous assure ! se défendit le médecin. J'avais effectivement l'intention de lui administrer un sédatif, histoire qu'il ne cavale plus tenter je-ne-sais-quoi si on annonçait qu'une étoile brillait trop fort, mais il m'est pratiquement tombé dans les bras quand Clio l'a ramené ! Il a été très secoué, capitaine… Vous le savez bien mieux que moi encore !

- Oui, ce rayon purificateur pénètre dans chaque atome du corps, le détruit s'il est « infecté » mais rien que de subir cette inspection vous dévaste et je ne l'ai enduré que quelques secondes, alors que lui…

- Aldéran est solide, le sommeil lui fait le plus grand bien. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

- Tu as raison, Doc. J'espère surtout que Kwendel n'a plus laissé d'autres traces en lui !

* * *

- Ainsi, Saharya s'est sacrifiée, pour moi, pour nous…

- Seule son énergie surnaturelle était assez puissante pour défaire celle de Kwendel. J'ignore si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait tout donner, mais il semble qu'elle n'aie pas hésité un instant !

- Tout comme toi. J'ai fugitivement perçu ton âme près de la mienne avant de sombrer. Si la Magicienne n'était pas intervenue, on y restait tous les deux !

- Peut-être que si j'avais eu idée de ce qui m'attendait… plaisant Albator.

- Menteur ! Tu as aussi peu de jugeote que moi ! Tu as juste foncé, un jour, tu le regretteras !

- Possible… Kwendel ?

Aldéran fit la grimace alors que son père lui remplissait à nouveau son verre de vin.

- Je crains que seule Saharya aurait pu le dire. J'ai en revanche la sensation de sortir d'un long rêve, un cauchemar plutôt, plein de lacunes. Kwendel ne me laissait aucun souvenir de mes actes quand il l'emportait sur ma raison… Mais, il n'aurait pu réussir à ce point si, en réalité… Papa, tu l'as parfaitement compris, n'est-ce pas ?

De la tête, Albator approuva, plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui : le jumeau démoniaque, cela a toujours été toi ! Seuls les repères que l'on t'a malgré tout donnés, la sécurité matérielle, ont fait que cela est demeuré enfoui en toi ! Kwendel, une fois mis à la porte de son orphelinat, à douze ans, comme le veut la loi, il a été livré à lui-même, sans aucune ressource ! Il y avait forcément d'autres moyens, mais il a dû

rapidement découvrir que pour s'approprier sans risque de vengeance, il devait tuer. Et ça ne s'est jamais arrêté… Lui qui aurait dû servir la société l'a marquée de sa sanglante empreinte !

- Je te dégoûte ?

* * *

- Comment cela serait-il possible ? ! intervint Clio, sans cesser de jouer de la harpe. C'est toi que ton père a emporté. Il t'a ensuite montré la voie à suivre… Et puis, il faut une bonne part d'ombre, de ténèbres, pour être un pur guerrier du Bien ! Ton père a été un jeune militaire idéaliste, sans nul doute. Mais ensuite, ce sont les guerres, les pertes d'amour et d'amis, les combats, les défaites aussi, qui ont façonné le pirate, qui l'ont endurci à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Aldie, quelque part, avec Skyrone, vos cadets, c'est vous qui l'avez également sauvé, empêché de se perdre dans un égoïsme absolu, et aussi la folie – uniquement avec moi à ce bord… Oh oui, vous êtes pareils jusque dans les pires égarements ! Tu es d'une essence démoniaque, Aldéran, soit, mais c'est ta force avant tout ! Tu seras assez intelligent pour t'en servir, à bon escient, désormais, et de façon totalement maîtrisée.

- Je suis on ne peut plus fier de toi, Aldéran. Et cela, à jamais !

Emu jusqu'au plus profond du cœur, le jeune homme ne sut que dire, un bonheur infini dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

* * *

En vidéoconférence, Karémyne sourit aux deux hommes de sa vie.

- Je m'inquiétais tellement !

- Tout va bien aller, maintenant, assura Aldéran. J'espère ne plus vous causer de soucis avant un moment… Bien qu'il semble que papa aie pris un abonnement pour accourir me venir en aide dès que je me fourre dans les ennuis !

- Il adore ça, au fond ! sourit Karémyne. Tu mets de l'animation dans son ennuyeux quotidien !

- Je le savais !


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

**18****.**

Encore trop dans l'émotion de la naissance de sa deuxième fille, Skyrone avait voulu que l'on fête son anniversaire dans la plus stricte intimité ! – une soirée plus conventionnelle était prévue pour la fin de la semaine à la Clinique _Sperdon_ où il avait son Laboratoire, avec ses collègues et amis.

* * *

Aldéran s'étant présenté à _La Roseraie_ les mains vides, son aîné avait conçu de profondes inquiétudes quant au cadeau qui lui était réservé ! Rien ne pouvant cependant être pire que, cinq ans plus tôt, les escort girls engagées, une suite nuptiale louée pour la nuit et une panoplie de sex-toys à faire rougir un pervers pour couronner le tout – même si cela n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie, le vrai cadeau, le lendemain, ayant été une rencontre avec le Professeur Ume, dont Skyrone était éperdument admiratif !

Après avoir déjeuné dans le parc, sous des arbres aux feuilles couleur d'or, suivant Aldéran qui avait embarqué Eryna et Hoby dans son tout-terrain, Skyrone et Delly s'étaient laissés

guider.

- Mais, c'est le quartier de notre ancien appart, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que mon taré de frère a derrière la tête…

- Ca a tout l'air d'une farce de très mauvais goût, marmonna Delly. Je peux te dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout !

- Moi aussi. Je sens que ses oreilles vont chauffer ! Je suis une bonne pâte mais il ne faut pas pousser !

Et les appréhensions du couple ne firent que croître alors qu'Aldéran rangeant son véhicule sur le parking visiteur de, effectivement, l'immeuble où ils avaient habité.

Les dents cependant toujours serrées, ils emboîtèrent le pas au jeune homme.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il retourne, maintenant ? aboya Skyrone alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter sur le palier de l'appartement, un énorme ruban camouflant le heurtoir décoratif.

- Je savais que tu regretterais d'avoir vendu aussi vite. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix !

- C'est toi ! souffla son aîné. C'est toi qui l'as racheté !

- Oui, sourit Aldéran en tendant la carte d'accès à Skyrone. Le code est inchangé.

Très émus, ne sachant que dire, main dans la main, Skyrone et Delly entrèrent dans l'appartement, totalement vide, d'une propreté absolue et l'atmosphère, leur semblait-il, encore imprégnée de leur présence !

- C'est vraiment à nous ?

- Bon, je n'avais pas un assez grand et gros ruban pour l'emballer, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, gloussa Aldéran pour masquer sa propre émotion. Vous pourrez donc avoir ce pied-à-terre à deux pas des Voies de Communications du cœur de la galactopole.

Aldéran tressaillit franchement quand son frère l'enlaça pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

- Merci, Aldie, tu es tellement délicat quand tu laisses parler ton cœur ! Non, quoi qu'on en dise, pour moi tu ne seras jamais le jumeau maléfique !

Il hésita encore.

- Nous sommes vraiment, à nouveau, chez nous ?

- Quand j'ai racheté l'appart, j'ai fait mettre ton nom sur les contrats, le notaire n'y a rien compris et l'agence immobilière non plus mais c'était trop marrant leur ahurissement !

- Tu ne changeras jamais, fit Delly en venant à son tour l'étreindre et l'embrasser. Les petites vont être ravies, surtout Valysse !

- J'en suis heureux… Je pourrai récupérer ma chambre ?

- Certainement pas !

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

La soirée s'était finie en famille, à _La Roseraie_, dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

- Tu viendras pour notre re-pendaison de crémaillère ?

- J'en doute. Il semblerait que je doive bientôt me rendre à

Lutrek pour une durée indéterminée, avec l'Unité, sous la direction d'Ayvanère !

- J'ai hâte que tu nous racontes cela !

- Moi pas… Elle va nous mener à la baguette.

- Ben, justement, ça devrait être très amusant !

**19****.**

En retard, ce qui lui était totalement inhabituel, Melgon Doufert se présenta enfin sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention accompagné par une jeune femme en tailleur noir, talons hauts sous les pantalons, la courte chevelure d'un bleu pâle, les yeux émeraude brillant sereinement, soigneusement coiffée.

- J'imagine que vous connaissez tous Mlle Ayvanère Thyvask …

A l'instar de ses équipiers, Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne reconnaissant pas sa compagne depuis des mois déjà – sans sa chevelure en bataille et surtout multicolore ! Au naturel, la jeune femme était encore plus sexy, classe surtout !

Et il pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle jubilait de l'effet préparé et produit !

Se levant, les membres de l'Unité Anaconda se dirigèrent vers la ronde salle de réunion aux parois de verre, à quelques pas de leurs bureaux.

* * *

Ayvanère s'était officiellement présentée, en tant qu'Inspectrice de la Spéciale, Section Profilage.

- Finalement, nous ne pouvons dépêcher toute notre équipe à

Lutrek, au Bureau KT-12 qui nous attend avec impatience. Aussi, c'est moi que l'on a désignée pour mener votre Unité sur la planète Hater.

Aldéran tressaillit, retint un sourire.

- J'aurai du mal à vous expliquer ce qui nous attend, reprit-elle car la Capitaine Thyèze Hul qui dirige le Commissariat est aussi perdue que nous ! Nous lui avons dressé les profils des tueurs, mais cela nous envoie à une impossibilité absolue ! Il faut donc que nous allions constater sur place et mettre fin au bain de sang ! Nous partons demain matin, si je nous trouve des places – tous les cargos sont bondés !

- Si quelqu'un avait un vaisseau, rien qu'à lui… glissa Melgon, l'air innocent, cela résoudrait le problème !

- Bande de resquilleurs, oui ! rectifia Aldéran.

- Jelka malade, Yélyne et ses soucis privés, il reste cependant Darys qui ne connaît toujours pas ton _Lightshadow_, insista le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Pourquoi, tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour aller faire joujou ?

Aldéran préféra hausser les épaules sans commenter l'ironie amicale.

- Soyez sur la Piste 4 de la Section 3 de l'Astroport. La navette sera prête au décollage, préféra-t-il enfin dire.

- Merci.

* * *

A l'appartement, Ayvanère était venue dans la chambre où Aldéran achevait de préparer sa valise.

- Je doute qu'elle soit assez grande pour y mettre tout ton dressing, pouffa-t-elle.

- En plus, je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps nous partons…

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu sais au moins que là-bas, le temps est frais, mais sans pluie, et pour des semaines encore. Ca devrait te suffire, comme infos !

- Hum, sur le _Lightshadow_, il y a effectivement assez de place pour mon dressing !

- Tu sais, Aldie, je crois qu'ils ont ouvert des Centres Commerciaux, à Lutrek ! glissa la jeune femme. Et, surtout, n'oublie l'arme absolue que je t'ai confiée l'autre jour !

- Si tu y tiens… Quoique, contre un pervers serial killer, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon pistolet !

- Tu pourrais être surpris. Et même si je me suis laissée dire que ton cosmogun avait mis à terre des sortes de spectres, face à ceux que nous allons rencontrer…

- Les vampires n'existent pas !

- Tout comme une Magicienne, qu'elle soit Noire ou Blanche, ne le devrait pas…

Il dû reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans le faux !

- J'aurai vite fini, assura-t-il, en retrouvant les réflexes de sa formation pour faire son paquetage.

* * *

Au soir, profitant des dernières de tranquillité, Aldéran et Ayvanère n'avaient mis la télé qu'en guise de bruit de fond.

- Tu mets Torko en pension puis tu nous rejoints à la navette ?

- Oui, dommage que la quarantaine l'empêche de nous suivre,

enfin, c'est ainsi. Tu as déjà été à Lutrek ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais quitté ce sol, jusqu'à il y a peu !

- Je suis bête…

- Parfois, oui.

Ayvanère.

- Et moi, je connais un membre de l'Unité Anaconda qui va en baver ces prochains jours !

- On m'avait prévenu, rit le jeune homme, d'excellente humeur, serrant la tendrement contre lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**20****.**

Arrimés côte à côte au Dock _Aldéran I_, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'offrirent à la vue des passagers de la navette automatisée.

- Pourquoi ce vaisseau vert est-il dans une sorte de cocon ? questionna Melgon.

- Dankest n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'on manque y rester au Sanctuaire de la Magicienne ! Et, devant sa rage froide, papa a bien dû se résoudre à faire effectuer l'entretien des trente ans, gloussa le jeune homme. C'est bien fait pour sa pomme, lui qui ne voulait même pas entendre d'un coup de polish ! Là, c'est une révision complète et surtout une remise en état de tous les systèmes ! On ne les change pas, là papa n'a pas cédé, mais ils seront à nouveau en état de marche.

Aldéran rit franchement.

- Il a beau faire une peur bleue à presque tout le monde, et il ne se prive pas d'en jouer, Dankest ne s'est jamais laissé impressionner ! Et, quand il doit défendre sa fille ou ses petits-enfants, personne ne peut lui résister !

Melgon songea fugitivement que le jeune homme avait de qui tenir vu sa double ascendance, mais il se garda bien du moindre commentaire alors que la navette se posait sur le Pont d'Envol 3 du _Lightshadow_.

- Il est superbe, murmura Darys, conquis à son tour par les lignes racées et puissantes du vaisseau !

* * *

Alors que le clone mémoriel de Toshiro avait lancé la procédure d'envol, sans que ses passagers ressentent la moindre vibration de l'appareil, Aldéran avait installé ses équipiers dans les chambres du long couloir, avant de franchir les portes de son propre appartement.

Et la première chose qui le frappa, le faisant piler net, Ayvanère qui le suivait manquant le percuter, fut la présence du piano à queue en bois roux.

- Toshi ?

- Dankest s'étant fait à l'idée que tu pouvais débarquer à bord plus souvent qu'à ton tour, il a fait livrer cet instrument.

- Excellente idée, se réjouit le jeune homme en faisant courir ses doigts sur les touches. Parfaitement accordé !

Le _Lightshadow_ avait laissé derrière lui le Dock Orbital et l'_Arcadia_, prenant la direction de Taher.

- On sera à destination dans quatre jours, renseigna Aldéran quand Melgon le rejoignit sur la passerelle. J'espère que vous avez apporté de quoi passer le temps ?

Le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda esquissa un sourire.

- Toi, tu es très différent de lors de ta première venue à bord.

Je te sens presque serein !

- Je me suis habitué, admit le jeune homme. On dirait que toi aussi, tu apprécies ?

- J'ai toujours regretté que le peu de jours de congé et surtout les urgences de dernière minute ne me permettent pas de voyager autant que désiré… Ma mère était capitaine d'un cargo commercial, je n'ai jamais oublié mes cinq premières années de vie, dans ses jupes !

- Ah oui, là, indiscutablement, tu avais une longueur d'avance sur moi en ce domaine !

* * *

Ayvanère ne semblant pas disposée à l'affranchir davantage en privé de la mission qui les attendait, et sachant que cette attitude était tout à son honneur, Aldéran avait effectivement dû tuer le temps du voyage.

Entre films, jeux vidéos, piano et autres distractions selon ses goûts, sans oublier les câlins avec Ayvanère, les quatre jours étaient finalement passés à toute vitesse et c'était presque avec regrets qu'il avait entendu Toshiro annoncer dans l'interphone que le _Lightshadow_ se calait en orbite de Taher !

Les membres de l'Unité Anaconda avaient alors rassemblés leurs affaires afin de reprendre la navette qui allait les déposer près de l'hôtel même où ils allaient séjourner pour la durée de leur séjour.

- Je partirai en avant, prévint Ayvanère. Après tout, la Capitaine Thyèze Hul n'attendait que moi, ignore que j'ai jugé

indispensable la présence d'une Unité d'Intervention ! Elle n'a jamais été confrontée à une situation comme celle des dernières semaines, mais elle ne peut cependant envisager qu'il faille les moyens que j'amène avec moi ! Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le van que j'ai loué pour vos déplacements ?

- A vos ordres, Inspectrice Thyvask firent docilement les membres de l'Unité Anaconda.

**21****.**

Après quelques instants, Ayvanère avait prié l'Unité de RadCity de la rejoindre au dernier étage, de l'immeuble en point qu'occupait le Bureau KT-12 et avant même qu'elle n'entre sur le plateau où se trouvaient une trentaine de tables de travail, l'Inspectrice s'était déjà rendue avec la Capitaine dans sa salle de réunion.

Un peu perdus, la cible de tous les regards, s'étant rassemblé près des distributeurs de boissons et de sucreries, les quatre équipiers n'avaient pas pu ne pas entendre les échanges entre les Agents les plus proches… Sauf qu'ils utilisaient leur langue natale et non le galactien en vigueur !

- Le tahérien est vraiment un dialecte tout en accents rugueux, remarqua Soreyn. Aux premiers mots, ça m'écorchait les oreilles mais là je commence à apprécier la rythmique de ce phrasé…

- Moi, je donnerais surtout cher pour savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien, déjà, colporter sur notre compte !

- Sûrement que du bien, grinça Aldéran qui avait rempli des gobelets de café et les avaient fait passer. Comme il est normal, ils doivent détester que l'on aie débarqué, signe de leur échec !

- En tout cas, ils sont d'une rare impolitesse, siffla Melgon. Ils ne se dissimulent absolument pas !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Quelle importance, du moment qu'ils se comportent correctement une fois que nous devrons travailler avec eux ? !

- Tu as raison. Il n'empêche que je me plaindrai peut-être à cette Capitaine Hul. Dommage que je n'aie pas mon enregistreur sous la main, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me traduise leurs propos !

- Tu n'as qu'à penser à des commentaires peu amènes, marmonna Darys alors que les Agents tournaient la tête à ces mots, ajoutant l'arrogance et le défi à leur attitude !

* * *

Après une attente qui avait paru bien longue, Ayvanère et Thyèze réapparurent, traversant le plateau.

Melgon s'avança d'un pas mais passant devant lui, Aldéran se précipita vers la Capitaine du KT-12, pour une solide étreinte.

- Oh, Aldie, ça me fait un tel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu as tellement changé, tu as tellement grandi !

- Mais, j'espère bien, sourit le jeune homme. Toi, tu es pareille que dans mes souvenirs !

Interloqués, Ayvanère et ceux de l'Unité se consultèrent du regard, moins pour le fait que les deux amis se connaissent, mais que les retrouvailles s'étaient faites en un tahérien parfait. Et la mine soudain écarlate des Agents qui s'étaient moqués d'eux en pensant qu'aucun propos n'était compréhensible, en disait long sur le petit coup de théâtre que le jeune homme avait par ailleurs soigneusement orchestré !

Pas le dernier à avoir un sourire satisfait, Aldéran avait d'ailleurs encore parlé un moment avec la Capitaine, toujours dans sa langue, en prouvant à suffisance son entière maîtrise !

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais quitté le sol de Ragel avant ses vingt-cinq ans, comment as-tu fait pour apprendre cette langue ? chuchota Melgon alors qu'ils suivaient la Capitaine à la salle de réunion, les Agents soudain très silencieux !

- Thyèze est venue à _Skendromme Industry_, il y a près de quinze ans, en stage, car elle est avocate de formation. Moi, je traînais dans le bureau de Dankest…

- Renvoyé de l'école ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? ! Oui, renvoyé pour un mois ! Maman était là, mais elle venait d'être opérée au dos suite à une chute de cheval, papa je-ne-sais-où pour changer, aussi Nounou Nou m'accompagnait tous les jours auprès de Dankest et de grand-mère qui s'occupait alors des Relations Médias. Thyèze a très vite pris le relais, j'ai appris sa langue. Ce mois fut le plus beau de cette époque !

- « Nounou Nou » ? s'esclaffa Darys.

- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dire « nounou », expliqua encore Aldéran. Alors, je l'appelais « Nou »… Après, ça est resté !

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, l'attention n'avait plus été aux plaisanteries ou aux souvenirs, devant les rapports et photos des scènes de crimes.

- Mais pourquoi pensez-vous donc qu'il s'agit de vampires,

Inspectrices Thyvask ? fit Darys après l'exposé des deux femmes.

- Ces crimes, la nuit, les victimes vidées de leur sang quand d'autres ne disparaissent pas avant d'être identifiées comme de nouveaux membres de cette bande de tueurs. Ajoutez à cela que bien que certains aient été touchés par des balles, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Plusieurs victimes ont eu la vie sauve parce qu'elles avaient un objet pouvant évoquer une croix sur elles, ou en projetant l'eau consacrée de temples ce qui les a brûlés.

- Je crois que vos victimes ont vu trop de films ou de séries… marmonna Melgon. Tout cela n'est qu'une accumulation de clichés !

- Possible, mais ces scènes sont bien réelles ! siffla Thyèze. Je vous prie d'y croire ! D'ailleurs, vous risquez de le constater de vos propres yeux sous peu !

Sous la remontrance, le très carré Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda fit le dos rond et préféra ne plus rien dire et emmagasiner les informations transmises.

La prédiction de Thyèze Hul se réalisa alors que l'Unité retournait à son hôtel.

Et le van faisant demi-tour, il se dirigea vers une villa en construction dans un quartier résidentiel qui serait bientôt inauguré.

* * *

Le van et la voiture où Ayvanère et Thyèze se trouvaient firent jonction à trois maisons avant celle où trois tueurs avaient été signalés, préparant peut-être une nouvelle tuerie !

Dispersant ses équipiers, Melgon brancha son oreillette et progressa à son tour pour l'encerclement rapidement mis sur pieds, bien qu'aucun de ses hommes ne dispose de son équipement.

Le plus silencieusement possible, à la lueur de la lune pour seulement les empêcher de se prendre les pieds dans les obstacles au sol, ceux de l'Unité entèrent dans le bâtiment dont il n'y avait que la structure interne, les murs.

Le cœur battant, ravi de retrouver le terrain sur lequel il était le mieux, Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

Deux des tueurs ayant réussi à filer sous le nez de Darys et d'Ayvanère, le troisième avait failli surprendre Soreyn qui avait dévalé des escaliers, perdant son revolver dans la chute.

Juste derrière son binôme, Aldéran déboula dans le dos du tueur qui bien que sans armes, s'apprêtait à bondir à nouveau sur Soreyn qui s'était pris un trait de métal dans l'épaule gauche. Vidant le chargeur, le jeune homme cribla l'agresseur de balles qui fut littéralement projeté à plus de deux mètres !

- Ca va, Soreyn ?

- C'est superficiel, le rassura ce dernier tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever, avant de voir de la panique absolue dans son regard.

- Soreyn ?

Se retournant Aldéran constata avec épouvante, et surtout impossibilité, que celui qu'il avait abattu venait de se relever, prêt à s'élancer sur eux deux !

- Je n'ai plus de balles, et toi ?

- Moi non plus, Aldie.

Alors que le tueur lui tombait dessus, il parut soudain imploser pour finir en un tas de poussière au sol.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Aldéran ? !

- Je lui ai juste planté ce pieu de bois dans le cœur…


	14. Chapter 14

**22****.**

- Je me suis fait rouler !

- Tu peux être plus clair ? fit Ayvanère qui l'avait suivi dans la chambre.

- Ce cosmo-nul ! aboya le jeune homme en balançant le pistolet sur le lit. Il a dégommé des spectres, mais hormis blesser ces vampires, il ne les abat nullement ! Et le corps-à-corps est un mode de combat très risqué, que ce soit avec ce pieu ou toute autre arme suffisamment pointue pour les traverser à hauteur du cœur ! On décapite aussi à tour de bras, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va s'en sortir, Ayvi !

- Oui, les vampires se multiplient à une telle vitesse… Et ce depuis l'arrivée du Guide, ils sont pires que des lapins. Ils mordent les victimes, dégustent leur sang et les obligent à boire le leur en retour. Ca va finir en véritable armée, soupira la Profileuse. Et, on ne pas armer tous les policiers ou milices de mitraillettes à pieux !

- Tu oublies les ballons d'eau consacrée, toutes les divinités semblant agir comme de l'acide sur eux et ces chapelets d'ail n'ont eu en revanche aucun effet pour les repousser !

- Tu es bien ronchon. La nuit fut si rude que ça ?

- Voilà deux semaines que l'Unité se précipite sur chaque lieu où l'on signale une agression, ou un festin… Ils sont tellement rapides ! Nous faisons chou blanc, Ayvi… Je crois que les policiers du Commissariat KT-12 pourront recommencer à se gausser de nous… On ne peut en rien les aider !

Douché, en tenue de nuit, Aldéran n'était pas loin de se coucher alors qu'Ayvanère se préparait pour se rendre au Commissariat.

- Je reviens courant de l'après-midi. On aura un peu de temps ensemble avant que tu ne sortes.

- Ce qui serait bien, pour les impressionner un peu, c'est de réussir à en vaporiser un bon groupe quand ils sont rassemblés, avec ou sans le Guide ! murmura le jeune homme en buvant sa tisane.

- Je ne vois pas trop bien comment cela sera réalisable…

- J'y réfléchis. Je crois que le _Lightshadow_ pourrait nous y aider.

- On en reparlera, si nécessaire. J'y vais, dors bien !

- Oui, ça devrait le faire, j'ai pris l'habitude de ce rythme décalé !

* * *

Au KT-12, Ayvanère avait fait le point avec Thyèze Hul et la Profileuse n'en menait pas plus large que son compagnon.

- Même si l'Unité parvient à réduire en cendres une dizaine de vampires par nuit, face aux centaines – voire milliers serait plus exact – elle est totalement démunie. Vos policiers en dégomment

eux, une cinquantaine, mais cela demeure insuffisant. Et aucun ne peut faire plus !

- J'ai déjà tiré ce constat, le week-end dernier, reconnut Thyèze. Tous les Commissariats sont concernés et oeuvrent comme nous… pour le même résultat !

La tahéroise soupira.

- Comment faire… ?

- Aldéran songe à quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

Ayvanère eut un petit rire.

- Vous le connaissez : autant il peut partir en vrille sur un coup de tête, autant avec un plan mûrement réfléchi il n'en pipera mot avant que tout ne soit prêt !

- Il ne changera jamais, sourit de fait Thyèze.

Ayvanère fit une légère grimace, se pinçant la lèvre avant de poser sa question suivante.

- Enfant, je veux dire dans sa tendre préadolescence, Aldie, il était comment ?

- Très curieux, de tout, incapable de rester inactif et n'aimant rien de mieux que de ficher le boxon mais n'osant pas en présence de son grand-père. C'était un jeune garçon très attachant, on ne pouvait pas ne pas craquer et tout lui accorder !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Il n'empêche que cet Aldéran est très éloigné de celui qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa famille…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Capitaine du Commissariat.

- La fracture, la blessure en lui, était pourtant là, à fleur de peau, reprit la tahéroise. Il tâchait encore de faire bonne

figure, mais en dépit de ses efforts il n'avait pas trouvé sa place… En effet, vous connaissez la suite !

- Et pourtant, c'est tout cela qui fait son charme…

- A qui le dites-vous !

**2****3.**

Après avoir été dormir quelques heures, Thyèze était revenue au Commissariat où Aldéran n'avait pas tardé à se présenter.

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de détente, quasi déserte car hormis les Patrouilleurs des Rues, presque tous les Agents avaient fini leurs heures de service.

- Au fait, Aldie, tu te souviens d'Odhel Morvisk ? lança-t-elle soudain.

- Ce jeune type prétentieux qui a tenté d'impressionner Dankest pas ses talents de juriste débutant alors qu'il passait son temps à disséquer des grenouilles quand tu m'invitais à ton studio ? Hautain, imbu de sa personne, sûr de lui et de son intelligence, pas possible un tel concentré de caractère de cochon !

- Lui-même ! Il travaille ici, en tant que Légiste, il a fini par choisir sa voie !

- Génial. Et toi, tu arrives à venir ici tout en sachant que ce paon insupportable œuvre au même endroit ?

Thyèze sourit.

- Je le côtoie ici… et à notre villa ! Odhel et moi sommes mariés depuis plus de cinq ans !

- Oups… Désolé… Tu pourras me pardonner ?

- D'autant plus que tu pourras peut-être découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, intrigué mais surtout inquiet pour son amie !

- Comment ça ?

- Odhel est parti avec des Patrouilleurs des Rues sur une scène de crime, il y a un mois… et n'est jamais rentré chez nous… Je sais que je ne dois pas m'illusionner, seul le pire a pu lui arriver…

- Je le retrouverai. Et, si c'est possible, je te le ramènerai…

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas possible. Sans que cela ne parasite ta mission, j'ai vu que sur le planning on était en repos demain, tu veux venir déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir. Deux amis se retrouvant, rien ne l'interdit. Et je verrai par la même occasion l'antre d'Odhel.

- Je savais que ce serait ce point qui t'attirerait !

- Et je suis vraiment désolé !

- Je sais, Aldie, merci.

Aldéran et Thyèze devisèrent encore un moment, attendant les autres membres de l'Unité qui, au complet, partit à bord du van pour une nouvelle nuit de patrouille et d'interventions.

* * *

Découpées en parcelles carrées, la banlieue Est de Lutrek était calme et lumineuse, les villas pourvues de jardinets, piscine et du coin barbecue.

- Mon chez moi ! lança Thyèze avec une légitime fierté dans la voix et le regard.

- C'est très agréable comme endroit, fit Aldéran. Tout est si paisible !

- Il fallait bien cela pour couper avec l'atmosphère du quotidien. Je pense que tu es le premier à le comprendre ?

- Et comment !

A l'invitation, il entra dans le salon.

- Quel intérieur chaleureux, je reconnais-là ton bon goût !

- Mieux qu'en matière de mari ? lança Thyèze avec un clin d'œil.

- Non, je ne me permettrai plus le moindre commentaire désobligeant ! assura vivement le jeune homme. Si je m'étais douté, je ne me serais jamais permis de… Tu peux me montrer son bureau, s'il te plaît ?

- Son bureau et son labo. Il y passait autant de temps qu'au Commissariat !

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment on passe d'apprenti Juriste à Légiste ?

- Odhel a le cerveau aussi tordu que toi !

- Merci…

- C'est vrai ! Vous vous ressemblez à plus d'un point, même avec vingt ans d'écart ! Et Odhel est surdoué tout comme toi. Il a obtenu ses deux diplômes en trimant comme un malade puis il a choisi selon son cœur !

- Un petit rat de laboratoire, alors, comme mon aîné ?

La tahéroise secoua négativement la tête.

- Si je n'ai eu aucune appréhension à le voir partir avec les Patrouilleurs des Rues c'était parce que je connaissais sa valeur sur le terrain, ses talents de combattant. Mais il a dû avoir

affaire à trop forte partie…

* * *

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son époux, donnant sur une terrasse dont quelques marches menaient à la piscine.

En miniature, le coin de recherches évoquait une miniature du Labo de Skyrone ! Quant à la table de travail, elle était rangée avec le soin maniaque qui caractérisait l'aîné des Skendromme ! Aldéran se retrouvait dès lors en terrain connu, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

- Sur quoi travaillait-il à ses heures libres ?

- Aucune idée ! Je ne maîtrise que mes responsabilités au Commissariat.

Aldéran avait allumé l'ordinateur et Thyèze avait entré le mot de passe. Il avait très superficiellement parcouru les étagères, les papiers ainsi que les appareils et les éprouvettes.

- C'est quoi, ceci ? questionna-t-il en élevant une seringue emplie d'un liquide bleuté.

- Aucune idée ! répéta son amie, franchement dépitée de ne pouvoir être d'aucun secours.

- Espérons que je tombe sur ton Odhel une de ces nuits et que je puisse lui poser la question avant qu'il ne me défonce le portrait vu que j'ai compris qu'il se bat comme un chef ! Je peux encore rester ici ?

- Vas-y, je te laisse, j'attends les plats commandés et mettre tout en place quand le Traiteur sera passé.

Il inclina positivement la tête et Thyèze constatant qu'il examinait soigneusement chaque pouce de la pièce, ayant presque fait abstraction de sa présence, elle se retira.

* * *

Aldéran avait montré une photo d'Odhel Morvisk à ses équipiers de l'Unité.

- Je l'ai vu, plusieurs fois ! jeta Soreyn. Il était là où on signalait le Guide ! Il est en effet dès leurs !

- En ce cas, il nous faudra le planter au cœur, le décapiter ou le carboniser, lorsque nous le croiserons à nouveau ! conclut sombrement Melgon.


	15. Chapter 15

**24****.**

Avec trois Patrouilles des Rues, l'Unité Anaconda avait investi un hangar – l'endroit favori du Guide et de ses troupes aux longues canines – discrètement, afin de se rapprocher de l'endroit où il haranguait.

- Maintenant, silence radio ! intima Melgon. On ne communique que via les claviers à nos poignets. Votre visière est activée ?

- Oui, firent ses équipiers en abaissant la visière bardée d'électronique de leur casque d'assaut.

- Et n'en épargnez aucun, gronda encore le Capitaine de l'Unité. N'oubliez jamais qu'ils ne sont plus que des ombres ! C'est la meilleure occasions que nous ayions depuis dix jours que nous cherchons l'endroit de la réunion.

- Ce serait bien de ramener cette bonne nouvelle à la Capitaine Hule qui n'en mène pas large depuis le cambriolage de sa villa la semaine dernière et le pillage du labo de son mari. D'ailleurs, si vous croisez Morvisk, tâchez malgré tout de le neutraliser, vivant, glissa Aldéran. Je suis certain que ses recherches portaient sur les vampires. Si seulement il avait pu trouver un moyen de les guérir !

- Une fois la transformation accomplie, peu après avoir le bu le sang de son Initiateur, il n'y a plus rien à faire, grogna Ayvanère qui participait, comme souvent, à la nocturne opération de traque ! Aucun remède, aucun philtre ! Ne rêvez pas, Inspecteur Skendromme !

- Essayez de le prendre en vie, fit Melgon. Il s'agit du mari de la Capitaine du KT-12 ! Après tout, sans devoir se nourrir, si on lui fournit du sang synthétique, s'il est auprès de son épouse, il devrait être possible de contrôler ses nouveaux instincts… Fin de transmission, on y va et on en trucide le plus possible !

* * *

Trois femmes avaient couru derrière Aldéran qui avait fini par s'arrêter devant un monticule de poutrelles de la partie en construction du hangar.

Crocs allongés, visages déformés par la haine de leur nouvelle nature de tueuses de la nuit, bras un peu tordus et les mains ne cherchant qu'à refermer les doigts sur la gorge de leur proie avant de la mordre, elles se rapprochèrent.

- Quel joli petit lot.

- Il fera un beau des nôtres.

- Un superbe vampire.

- Il n'a plus de balles, reprit la première en passant la langue sur ses crocs.

- Et on sait que son étrange pistolet ne nous tue pas.

- On lui saute toutes dessus ?

Aldéran ricana.

- Ce ne sera pas encore pour cette nuit ! aboya-t-il en frappant du pied la poutrelle près de lui, la faisant se dresser à la verticale et surtout projeter les clous juste glissés dans leur logement vers les vampires qu'ils atteignirent en plein cœur !

Aldéran grogna, pas vraiment ravi.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas emmené aussi les préposées à l'entretien de mon appart ? Toute cette poussière !

- Mes filles avaient raison, et tu seras bientôt des nôtres !

Aldéran leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler, en haut d'une échelle, à peine plus âgé que lui, blond comme les blés et les yeux d'un noir de jais, la barbiche courte et favoris aux joues.

- C'est donc toi, leur Guide ?

- Le premier, leur père, et j'en ferai mon armée !

- Bla-bla-bla… Toujours le même discours ! C'est d'un ennui ! Pourquoi les prétendus conquérants de mondes ont-ils toujours le même but et en faisant aussi les erreurs de tous ceux qui les ont précédés ! rétorqua sèchement Aldéran alors que le Guide battait en retraite et disparaissait.

Melgon et Soreyn débouchèrent, se précipitant vers le jeune homme, constatant au passage les trois tas de cendres.

- Le Guide, tu l'as laissé échapper ! Comment allons-nous le retrouver ?

- Facilement… On a toujours trouvé les lieux de leurs réunions. Et je sais désormais comment il fonctionne !

- Par quel miracle ? se récria Melgon qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas affaire au retour de Kwendel !

Aldéran soupira, peiné, dépassé, indécis.

- Je le connais… Il s'appelle Mulyar Kodd, il était au Pensionnat avec moi. On était très amis… Dès lors, je sais pour quelle vraie raison Thyèze a agi en douce pour convaincre une Profileuse aussi fine qu'Ayvanère de venir avec une Unité d'Intervention ! Une autre sorte de piège, Melgon, uniquement ça…

- Oui, une fois que tu aurais découvert, compris, tu aurais pu rentrer dans sa tête, grâce à tout ce passé… murmura encore le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Je suis désolé…

Darys déboula, à bout de souffle – génial Artificier mais piètre élément de terrain dans l'action – il se pencha en deux, mains sur les genoux.

- J'ai vu Morvisk, il file vers le parking 4 ! haleta-t-il.

- Aldéran, Soreyn, courez-lui après ! intima Melgon.

Et les deux jeunes gens obéirent.

* * *

Encore handicapé par son épaule blessée, Soreyn n'avait pas tardé à être distancé par un Aldéran au mieux de sa forme et filant loin hors de son champ visuel et d'audition.

- Morvisk !

- Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Comme je ne t'ai jamais oublié ! Tu es cependant devenu une immonde créature…

- J'ai tant voulu trouver une façon, pour les protéger, et surtout nous avec… J'avais eu une idée, à mon labo, chez moi. Si quelqu'un pouvait reprendre ces travaux, les terminer, j'y étais presque !

- Ce sera difficile, rétorqua sèchement Aldéran. Ta villa a été cambriolée, tes dossiers volés, bref disparus et inutilisables !

Odhel soupira, à deux doigts de céder à sa nature vampirique.

- C'était mon seul espoir… Pour moi, pour Thyèze… Pour tous ceux asservis par le Guide. Mais, maintenant, je suis programmé pour cela : je vais te faire rejoindre nos rangs !

- Bon courage !

Et, adversaires, Aldéran et Odhel se firent face, parés à un farouche combat, presque à mains nues, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre !

* * *

Intense, durant de longues minutes, les deux adversaires s'étaient frappés, sans ménagement, durement, impitoyablement, se causant de sévères blessures, le sang coulant par de multiples plaies, l'esprit pourtant toujours vif en dépit de la faiblesse qui finirait par les gagner !

- Thyèze avait raison : au corps à corps, tu es une monstruosité, avec en plus désormais cet instinct de vampire dans ce cœur qui ne bat plus…

- Et toi, gamin, tu es devenu rudement bon ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de la mauviette gâtée pourrie qui se planquait dans les jupes de Thyèze… Mais, cette fois, il serait bien que tu apprennes à perdre !

Aldéran, au sol, opéra une prise en ciseau des jambes, faisant basculer celui qui avait pris le dessus sur lui. Mais, avant qu'il puisse se redresser, l'affolante vivacité du vampire avait permis à Odhel de se retrouver bien stable sur ses jambes.

- Comme si tu avais jamais eu une chance… Thyèze t'avait pourtant prévenu !

Et, d'un mouvement devenu bien coutumier, Odhel planta ses crocs dans le cou de celui qu'il venait de battre, à tous points de vue !

Hoquetant, Soreyn s'obligea au silence car, à quelques pas de lui, Aldéran buvait goulument le sang au poignet même d'Odhel qui, en retour de la morsure, s'était vampiriquement donné à lui !


	16. Chapter 16

**25****.**

Aldéran s'étira en ronronnant, détendu, jusqu'au moment où Ayvanère lui jeta un coussin au visage.

- Marmotte !

- C'est mon jour de congé… et pas le tien, gloussa-t-il. Laisse-moi dormir !

- Oui, une fois que je serai partie au KT-12.

- Sympa…

Appuyé à ses oreillers, il la suivit du regard, allant de la salle de bain aux armoires pour choisir sa tenue.

- Quel dilemme pour t'habiller, pouffa-t-il encore : noir et blanc ou blanc et noir ? !

- Mauvaise langue ! C'est une tenue classique, tout simplement !

- Tes mèches multicolores me manquent…

- A moi aussi mais bon, je te l'ai expliqué, il faut parfois pouvoir faire sérieuse impression !

- Tu as une autorité naturelle, tu pouvais venir ici avec ton look habituel ! Thyèze ne s'en serait pas formalisée.

- Ton amie, sûrement. Mais je préférais ne laisser aucune prise à ses policiers contre moi.

- Je peux me rendormir maintenant ?

- Je constate que ce que je dis te passionne ! s'amusa-t-elle en montant sur le lit pour un baiser avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel.

Et Aldéran replongea sous la couverture.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, en jour de repos également, Soreyn n'en menait pas large !

Sans cesse, depuis deux jours, tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête les même scènes.

_- Aldie…_

_Sursautant, Odhel avait repoussé Aldéran et avait disparu avec la vélocité propre à sa nouvelle nature._

_Aldéran s'était redressé, passant la manche sur ses lèvres pleines de sang, avalant la dernière gorgée avec un petit claquement de langue satisfait._

_- Aldie… _

_- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose que je puisse mettre sur ça ? grogna Aldéran en désignant la blessure à son cou qui saignait toujours._

_Soreyn lui tendit un mouchoir propre dont il comprima la plaie._

_- Ca va, les jeunes ? s'enquit Melgon en les rejoignant. Morvisk ?_

_- Il m'a filé entre les doigts, je suis désolé._

_- Il t'a surtout bien amoché ! se récria le Capitaine de l'Unité _

_Anaconda. Seul un vampire pouvait __avoir l'ascendant sur un sigipste, semble-t-il… Tu as été mordu, ça s'est arrêté là ?_

_- Oui, affirma Aldéran dont les prunelles bleu marine fusillèrent Soreyn par-dessus l'épaule de Melgon qui tâchait de suivre les indices pour pister la fuite du vampire.__ Jelka, fit-il dans son téléphone, tu as pu… ?_

_- Melgon, je te rappelle qu'il ne dégage aucune chaleur !_

_- Par les dieux, on n'y arrivera donc jamais… Soreyn qui se remet de sa blessure, Aldie rudement secoué et mordu – et donc je me dois de le surveiller, car quoi qu'il prétende il y avait quelque chose de fou dans son regard… Il faut vraiment que je tire cette histoire de Kwendel au clair ! Jelka ?_

_- Je suis toujours en ligne, oui ?_

_- Ma photo ?_

_- Tu l'auras dans quelques heures, j'y suis enfin arrivée, depuis toutes ces semaines où j'ai planché les nuits où j'étais de garde à la Centrale… Tu es sûr d'avoir le droit… ?_

_- C'était un ordre de la Colonel Forgless. Elle ne me l'a pas retiré donc je le considère comme toujours actif ! Vite, j'ai l'impression qu'ici tout se prépare à repartir en couilles !_

_- Aldéran ?_

_- Oui, encore lui… A nouveau au cœur d'une embrouille qui a bien des ramifications et je ne peux encore que les soupçonner. Ah, quelle famille !_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Rien, poursuis ton travail, merci._

_Melgon glissa le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste._

_« Cette enquête confiée il y a des mois, je n'ai jamais progressé ! Il était évident, Albator, que vous aviez gravement __blessé Kwendel Erd pour l'emporter. Mais, quand on a parlé, je ne vous ai que confirmé l'état critique d'Aldéran dont le cœur lâchait et vous avez coupé la communication pour filer ! Pourquoi Kwendel Erd… En quoi était-il lié à Aldie, pour la greffe de son cœur… ? Cet étrange enlèvement de votre propre fils… Et, aujourd'hui, cet éclat de folie, ou vampirique en devenir… Là, même vous, génial pirate ne pouvez rien ! Aldéran a été mordu, initié j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! J'ignore combien de temps il lui reste avant de devenir comme eux… Même si quelque part, avoir un allié d'une force identique à celle de nos ennemis ne serait pas négligeable ! Par les dieux, je perds la tête à raisonner ainsi ! »._

Soreyn serra les poings, indécis, redoutant de trahir un ami et redoutant de mettre son Unité en danger en lui cachant la nature en devenir d'Aldéran !

**26.**

L'hôtel où séjournait l'Unité Anaconda était de catégorie moyenne, mais il disposait de quelques paravents qui bien placés permettaient d'avoir une discussion réellement privée, malgré la salle de repas toute proche !

- Finalement, je crois que je préférais nos soirées karaoké, grogna Aldéran qui avait rapidement délaissé les verres de vin pour la cruche d'eau glacée. Pourquoi cette réunion, Mel ? Tu t'es mis en tête de nous rassembler pour fêter nos défaites ? !

- Nous ne sommes pas battus, simplement en pleine guerre, et il faut tout autant se réconforter dans l'adversité que dans la réussite – surtout dans les revers de chance ! Aldéran, comment va ta morsure ?

- Très douloureuse, elle me brûle, dans tout le corps, reconnut le jeune homme.

- Rien d'étonnant vu tous les coups que tu t'es pris, remarqua Darys devant le visage et les mains encore meurtris et tuméfiés de son équipier, seuls visibles alors que tout son corps devait être marqué. Apaise ta soif, petit, tu en as grand besoin !

- Oui, une soif comme je n'en avais jamais connue, surtout pour de l'eau ! rit Aldéran avec un clin d'œil.

- Aldie a raison, insista Soreyn : pourquoi ce dîner, ensemble, mais sans la Profileuse Thyvask ?

- Depuis des semaines, des mois, j'étais sur une enquête parallèle. Jelka m'a aidée des ressources infinies de sa Centrale de Communications ! Ce soir, je peux vous en dévoiler le résultat : le visage de Kwendel Erd !

- Tu l'as vu ? s'étrangla Aldéran, manquant recracher l'eau de son verre sur la nappe d'un rouge vif.

- Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais exposé pourquoi il t'est si proche, Aldéran, au lieu de faire durer le suspense ! gronda Melgon, farouche et désolé à la fois de ce que lui-même allait découvrir !… Mais, si tu nous disais… Aldie ! ?

- Erd a toujours été un étranger pour moi, et bien que lui et moi soyions désormais proches comme jamais, qu'il aie réussi à se servir de moi pour poursuivre sa voie sanglante par-delà la mort, ne me concerne pas ! aboya Aldéran en se levant brusquement. Joue à « quel visage à un mort », Mel. Moi, j'ai soupé de tous ces

secrets, complots et autres malédictions, marre d'être systématiquement le dindon de la farce et la pauvre poire à toujours tout se prendre en pleine tronche !

Le jeune homme ayant pris la fuite, devant les regards interrogatifs, vaguement réprobateurs aussi de ceux de son Unité, Melgon tourna alors son ordinateur.

- Des semaines pour rendre identifiable, cette unique photo de Kwendel Erd prise alors qu'il embarquait sur un vol touristique !

Darys, Soreyn et Melgon sursautèrent car c'était bel et bien le visage d'Aldéran qui était soudain apparu sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Aldie, impossible…

- Non, pas Aldéran, mais, indiscutablement un jumeau !

Mais aucun de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda ne trouva à se réjouir du fait qu'Aldéran soit indubitablement séparé de son jumeau !

- Tu ne nous as pas révélé ce visage, maintenant, sans voir plus loin, releva Darys. Pourquoi ?

- Et toi, Soreyn, tu es sûr de ne rien nous cacher ?

- J'ai peur…

- Aldéran t'a menacé ?

- Non, j'ai peur pour lui !

Melgon passa les mains sur son visage, pas uniquement fatigué par les nuits de traque !

- Morvisk l'a donc vampirisé… fit une voix paniquée.

* * *

Le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda se retourna brusquement, ayant vu les regards de ses équipiers changer, et découvrant de fait Ayvanère entre deux paravents !

- Je suis désolé…

- Aldie, mordu et initié… ?

Melgon serra douloureusement les dents pour demeurer stoïque, froid, cruel.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se transforme, ne nous attaque ?

- Cela dépend. Il n'y a pas de règle… Mais, Morvisk était un Initiateur très fort, et bien qu'Aldéran soit solide ne peut l'immuniser… Cela prendra, j'espère, plus de temps mais il sera bientôt du monde de la nuit !

Et la jeune femme fondit en larmes.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE XVII

**27****.**

Investi, le repaire des vampires, des catacombes, facilement repérables, pour une fois, tous avaient été exterminés !

- Aldie, il en aurait au moins fallu un capable de parler pour révéler les nouveaux lieux de réunion du Guide !

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire faux.

- On les trouvera aisément : Mulyar a toujours adoré les lieux sanctifiés… Il était tellement sage !

- Et vous étiez amis ? glissa Melgon.

- Oui, car on se protégeait mutuellement !

- Comment ça ? !

- Je faisais le mur pour rejoindre les Démons de la Route, et il m'écrivait mes mots d'excuses que j'inventais quand on venait me chercher… Et moi en retour, je le faisais réviser ses cours car les matières ne rentraient pas dans sa petite tête… Il n'a été diplômé que de justesse alors que je finissais une dernière fois en Salle de Dégrisement… Mel, tu te fous de mon passé de pauvre petit gamin riche et perturbé, pourquoi m'interroger donc ? !

Melgon fit la grimace.

- Tu as à nouveau commis un massacre, comme lorsque ton jumeau te possédait. Mais, là, tu ne peux invoquer cette raison… Il n'y a comme explication que cette morsure, même si la blessure à ton cou cicatrise… Tu es redevenu un fauve sanguinaire, je le sais !

- En ce cas, plante-moi un pieu dans le cœur…

- Inutile, tu ne t'es pas encore transformé…

- Tu serais à un meurtre près ? ricana Aldéran.

- Moi, oui, jeta Melgon, son regard réprobateur sur le jeune homme. Aldéran, comment peux-tu être aussi impitoyable ?… Enfin, si je sais : il y a de la folie de ton père en toi, jointe à celle de ton psychopathe de jumeau et ton fond démoniaque. Je ne voudrais pas avoir cet héritage !

- Merci de compatir… aboya Aldéran en traversant la salle au sol couvert de cendres.

- Et où va-t-on retrouver Mulyar Kodd ?

- Cherche un temple avec une tour, il adore être haut perché !

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Aldéran observait Ayvanère qui après avoir fait son rapport hebdomadaire se détendait dans le divan de l'autre côté de la table basse, écouteurs dans les oreilles pour apprécier sa musique.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche sur un ricanement silencieux avant de replonger dans son roman de guerre.

Ayvanère gardait elle aussi les yeux obstinément mi-clos, refusant de toutes ses forces l'idée que son compagnon, si terrible combattant au demeurant, pouvait se muer en un tueur sans âme et sans cœur – même si cela ne changeait guère à sa nature profonde !

« C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans cette histoire… J'étais là, ce soir-là, mais j'avais un peu fort affaire avec quatre vampires alors que le cinquième initiait leur dernière victime en date… Si seulement j'avais pu – bien que j'aurais dû – deviner que tu serais face à Morvisk et que vu sa nature de vampire il ne pouvait qu'avoir le dessus sur toi ! Enfin, si tu peux éviter de me planter tes crocs dans la gorge ou le poignet… Quoique, si tu m'attaquais, je pourrais me défendre et il ne serait que justice que ce soit moi qui te plante ! ».

* * *

Mulyar Kodd s'était trouvé une autre bande de vampires, qu'il haranguait en vue de la souder aux autres déjà acquises à sa cause et qui, le moment venu, ferait un unique raid meurtrier sur Lutrek !

- Il n'y a qu'un seul être auquel vous ne devez pas vous en prendre, car il est déjà des nôtres, bien qu'il s'y refuse, mais il ne pourra y résister encore bien longtemps… Ne touchez pas à Skendromme, il est à moi et le pouvoir sur Lutrek est à nous deux le premier pas avant de passer aux autres galactopoles, à d'autres planètes !

Et tous les vampires rassemblés applaudirent à tout rompre !

* * *

- Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?

- Difficile de manquer ça ! Je n'aime pas du tout…

- Il n'y avait plus eu une menace telle depuis bien des années.

- Ne t'emballe pas, on ignore encore ce qui nous attend !

- En ce cas, Warius, ne perdons plus de temps et allons voir de quoi il retourne !

- Ca va prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps ! Tu ne pourras en rien aller voler au secours de ton rejeton terrible, remarqua le Colonel du _Karyu_ en suivant le sillage d'un _Arcadia_ flambant neuf.

Depuis sa passerelle, Albator eut un petit rire.

- Il serait temps qu'il apprenne à s'en sortir seul. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ne court aucun risque ! Ses déboires passés ont dû le rendre prudent !

- J'en doute... C'est une tête brûlée comme toi... Et il saura toujours s'en sortir. Tu es soucieux, Albator, mais moins pour ton enfant que pour moi !

- Tu méritais une retraite paisible...

- Et j'en suis sorti dès ton message, avec ce vaisseau promis à la casse ! Aller castagner, comme au bon vieux temps, ça me manquait trop ! Mon équipage et moi sommes revenus en pleine connaissance de cause! A tes ordres, pirates, pour ma Flotte !

A présent côte à côte, les deux vaisseaux se dirigèrent vers des coordonnées très lointaines, bien au-delà des Frontières de l'Union Galactique.

* * *

Appuyé à la rambarde de l'étroit balcon de la chambre, Aldéran observait la lune verte.

La nuit était d'encre, avec de rares étoiles et en dépit de la grande fraîcheur, c'était un reposant moment.

« Darys étudie l'idée que je lui ai soumise, j'espère que tu fais de même avec la partie que tu auras à jouer, Toshy ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et c'est ce qui devrait cruellement me manquer à moins d'un miracle ! ».

Fermant la fenêtre, le jeune homme revint dans la chambre et se coucha près d'Ayvanère qui dormait depuis longtemps.

Torko qui avait juste relevé la tête, se recoucha avec un petit grognement de plaisir, sachant son maître là.

Les doigts d'Aldéran avaient apprécié la douceur de la courte robe de nuit, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent avec envie sur la veine qui battait au cou de la jeune femme.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

**28****.**

A nouveau, l'effroyable cosmogun avait causé des blessures aux vampires – blessures qui auraient tué n'importe qui d'autre – et à défaut de les abattre les avait rendu inaptes suffisamment longtemps pour que ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Ayvanère puissent les achever.

- Melgon ronchonne peut-être, mais moi j'apprécie ! glissa Ayvanère en retirant son pieu du cœur du vampire qui se volatilisa. Tu es flamboyant, Aldéran, en plus de ta chevelure de feu !

- C'est que tu es redoutable, mon amazone ! rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, passant la manche de sa chemise sur son visage ruisselant de sueur. Tu m'as parue bien pressée d'en finir… Un rendez-vous ?

- Oui, Thyèze m'a invité à dîner chez elle.

- Ben, et moi alors ?

- Tu n'es pas convié !

- Sympa… gloussa le jeune homme en glissant le cosmogun dans l'étui de son ceinturon. Melgon ? s'enquit-il dans son oreillette.

- Ton pote Morvisk a sauté de l'espèce de clocher et a filé par les toits des immeubles voisins ! On l'a, encore, loupé ! On se replie, tous, au van !

Aldéran prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et l'entraîna hors du lieu du carnage opéré à deux !

* * *

Après le simple assortiment de crudités de l'entrée, la Capitaine du Commissariat KT-12 avait fait appel à plus d'imagination pour servir ensuite une viande tout juste rosée, avec un autre met poêlé et fondant, avec une sauce aux trois vins, des pommes de terre confites et d'étranges légumes jaunes au cœur croquant et additionnés d'épices un peu amères !

- C'est délicieux ! fit Ayvanère en se régalant.

- Ma meilleure recette, sourit Thyèze, en évitant d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait de celle préférée de son époux ! J'aurais aimé qu'Aldie y goûte, mais pas après ce que tu m'as appris l'autre jour… Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui l'ai, qui vous ai fait venir… !

- Et Aldéran a choisi cette vie en toute connaissance de cause, protesta la Profileuse. Il sait quels risques il encoure à chaque intervention et les accepte ! Je les avais tous briefés, ceux de l'Unité et les policiers. Ils n'ignoraient donc pas – comme c'est arrivé – qu'ils pouvaient involontairement rejoindre les rangs de ceux qu'ils combattaient peu avant ! Il semble que l'âme noire qui sommeille au fond de notre ami a trouvé l'expression de sa sauvagerie !

- Joli discours, convint la tahéroise, mais ce qui lui arrive ne

t'empêche pas de l'aimer follement.

- Nous nous sommes trouvés, choisis, et même sans aucun serment, nous sommes ensemble dans toutes les épreuves et il me faut encore tout espérer et chercher pour le sauver – il ferait de même pour moi, pour n'importe qui est précieux à son cœur !

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Thyèze alors qu'elle débarrassait la table tandis qu'Ayvanère posait les assiettes du dessert, changeait les verres.

- Merci du coup de main. J'espère que tu aimeras mon montage aux trois mousses, tranche de cake marinée à la liqueur, et avec garniture de fruits.

- Des fruits, en cet automne, ils doivent être hors de prix.

- Hors de prix et délicieux ! Régale-toi. Contente que tu apprécies. Je savais qu'Aldéran ne pouvait que tomber profondément amoureux d'une femme qui soit du même bois que lui ! En revanche, n'ayant su que lors de ta venue, je me serais opposée à sa venue ici…

- A quel point de vue ? grinça Ayvanère. A cause de votre époux ou au vu des aptitudes des vampires qui surpassent le meilleur des meilleurs ?

- Les deux ! Aldéran et Odhel sont quasi des rivaux naturels, en tant que mâle, pour moi… Et bien que membre d'une Unité d'Intervention, il demeure encore un très jeune homme… Son enfance, son environnement choyé ne l'ont pas préparé à cette vie ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a opté pour cette voie…

- Aldéran a le sang pur de son père en lui, protesta Ayvanère devant ses boules de crème glace arrosées d'alcool et décorées de

pétales d'épice râpeux sur la langue ! Il ne peut échapper à cette destinée sanglante, à cette malédiction – bien que j'espère qu'il aura droit à l'amour avant d'atteindre l'âge avancé de son père… Ils ne sont pas heureux, dans cette famille… Plus le temps va, plus je comprends que la tragédie est la seule constance… Tu vas me dire le pourquoi de cette invitation ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Si… Quels sont nos espoirs, pour les hommes que nous aimons follement ?

Le café servi dans la véranda, Thyèze proposa cependant le panier de choix de thé à Ayvanère qui choisit son sachet d'herbes aromatisées.

- Thyèze, ton époux est devenu un vampire, il n'y a plus rien à faire à cela ! Il travaillait à un antidote – dont j'ignore les effets, le but – mais tout a disparu dans le cambriolage du mois dernier ! Tu sais, sans plus aucun espoir que tes propres policiers ou ceux de l'Unité Anaconda le tueront à la première occasion venue !

Ayvanère serra le fin lien de son sachet de thé afin d'en faire tomber les dernières gouttes concentrées dans son verre, ajouta du sucre et fit lentement tourner la cuillère.

- Et Aldéran va bientôt céder au venin entré en lui quand il a bu le sang d'Odhel… Et, là, c'est moi qui devrai… Oui, lui porter le coup fatal me revient ! Ce sera mon ultime preuve d'amour, la plus grande, la plus vraie !

- Je doute qu'il le voie ainsi…

- Il n'en aura effectivement pas le temps, convint la Profileuse de RadCity, peinée au possible. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le

fasse souffrir ! Merci pour ce repas amical, le dernier avant que nos cœurs ne se brisent…

Et Thyèze, les larmes aux yeux, inclina positivement la tête.

* * *

Aldéran bâilla, épuisé, la douche très chaude n'ayant fait qu'ankyloser davantage ses muscles noués et douloureux alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela !

Ayvanère toujours pas revenue de sa soirée avec la Capitaine du KT-12, il avala rapidement un petit pot de nouilles épicées réhydratées avec de l'eau bouillante et alla se glisser sous la couette.

Mais, bien qu'il sombre quasi instantanément dans un profond sommeil, les cauchemars l'assaillirent aussitôt, le faisant se débattre.

_- Pitié !_

_- Jamais, j'ai faim !_

_Les doigts d'Aldéran se __resserrèrent davantage sur la gorge de la prostituée, seule proie trouvée au cours de sa soirée de chasse._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais seulement…_

_- Ca aussi… Il y a un trop long moment que mon officieuse copine se refuse à moi ! Tu peux me faire quelques cajoleries ?_

_- Tu m'épargneras ?_

_- J'y réfléchirai, après. Ouvre les cuisses et surtout la ferme !_

_- D'accord, ne me tue pas ensuite…_

_Aldéran but une dernière gorgée de sang, ravi, rassasié, heureux comme jamais._

_- Je dois prendre ta vie, sinon tu raconteras tout !_

_- Pitié…_

_- Je ne connais pas ce mot, rugit le jeune homme en mordant la gorge de sa proie._


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

**29****.**

A l'heure du dîner, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et la Profileuse étaient descendus à la salle à manger de l'hôtel prendre ce qui leur tenait en fait lieu de petit déjeuner.

Après s'être copieusement calé l'estomac, Melgon se dirigea vers la table où se tenaient Aldéran et Ayvanère.

- Je peux ?

Ayvanère inclina positivement la tête, son compagnon visiblement levé du pied gauche et n'ayant pas sorti trois phrases depuis le début de son repas.

- Déjà une idée de nos lieux d'assaut ? s'enquit le Capitaine de l'Unité.

- Oui, il y a pas mal de grabuge du côté de l'astroport, répondit la jeune femme. Ils semblent que Mulyar Kodd soit bien décidé à propager son fléau au-delà de la planète ! Il faut les empêcher de donner naissance à des alliés pouvant leur permettre de s'emparer de navires et de s'envoler !

- Nous ferons tout pour l'éviter.

Melgon se tourna vers Aldéran.

- Tu en mets du temps pour devenir un vampire, remarqua-t-il.

- Sympa de ta part de le regretter ! aboya alors Aldéran. J'ai bien essayé de faire sortir mes canines, mais elles demeurent bien normales. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mel, tu seras un des premiers à savoir que je suis irrémédiablement ton ennemi et qu'il te faudra me tuer !

- Trop aimable… Pour le moment, dirige ton pieu vers les potes de Kodd et de Morvisk !

- Ca devient lassant, ce petit jeu, grogna encore le jeune homme.

- Précise plutôt que ça manque de sang ? grinça encore Melgon.

- Cela aussi, rit alors Aldéran !

- On se rassemble au van dans vingt minutes, lança Melgon à ses équipiers.

* * *

Après avoir forcé le passage et laissé uniquement de la poussière derrière eux, Aldéran et Ayvanère étaient parvenus à une tour de contrôle en travaux.

Les vampires d'Odhel avaient asservis les ouvriers présents et c'étaient face à sept adversaires que les amants avaient à faire face.

- Les dames d'abord, ricana Aldéran dans un chuchotement.

- C'était bien le moment de te souvenir des enseignements de la politesse, murmura-t-elle. Bon, je prends ces quatre là, débrouille-toi avec les trois autres !

- Oui, Odhel est pour moi, rugit-il. Cette fois, il faut que je le coince ! On fonce à trois !

Ayvanère faisant le point dans la salle de contrôle reprise, Aldéran s'était précipité à la suite d'Odhel.

- Tu as beau être rapide, je commence à avoir quelques-unes de tes capacités, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, talonnant de fait le vampire.

Sur la piste encombrée de matériel pour les travaux, les deux hommes jouèrent un moment au chat et à la souris, la lune verte leur permettant tout juste de s'apercevoir dans la nuit d'encre !

Odhel s'arrêta soudain, pour faire face à celui qui le traquait depuis des semaines et des semaines.

- Bon, on va en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Il n'est que temps.

- Et, je te rappelle que Thyèze est ma femme donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de tourner autour d'elle.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, reprenant son souffle.

- Nous travaillons en collaboration, c'est très différent. Thyèze est une amie. Et puis, elle est bien trop vieille pour moi !

- Ne l'insulte pas, gamin ! D'ailleurs, c'est de moi dont tu seras à jamais le plus proche ! Allez, cesse de te battre, de résister, et sois des nôtres. Mulyar a de grands projets pour toi ! Plus de pouvoir que tu ne pourrais jamais en rêver, en plus de l'immortalité !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Quelle perspective de non vie réjouissante, grinça-t-il : se terrer le jour, redouter le plus petit rayon de soleil, et se balader tels des rats dans les bas-fonds de Lutrek ! Non, franchement, très peu pour moi. Je suis peut-être tordu, sombre, cédant sans efforts aux pires instincts en moi, mais je n'en suis pas arrivé à ton degré de déchéance !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : tu n'as plus le choix. C'est moi qui t'ai permis de naître à nouveau. Il ne t'est pas possible de te soustraire à ce destin.

- Désolé, mais je crois que tu te trompes. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs de ta part, Odhel… Après tout, c'est toi qui travaillais sur un antidote, d'arrache-pied ! Quel était ton but ?

- On ne peut pas faire en sorte qu'un vampire redevienne un être humain. Mais j'espérais qu'il soit possible de contrôler les instincts sanguinaires, d'envelopper sa nature d'une sorte de cocon de protection afin qu'il puisse vivre, presque, normalement. Je crois que je n'étais pas loin d'y parvenir, mais évidemment, il aurait fallu tester mais difficile d'attraper un vampire – tu en sais quelque chose !

Aldéran éclata franchement de rire.

- Si le fait de devenir un vampire ne t'avait, en réalité, pas rendu aussi couard, tu aurais peut-être tenté de mettre le nez dehors une fois le soleil levé.

- Couard, soit, mais pas idiot !

- Si tu y tiens… Allez, Odhel, viens régler tes comptes. Cette fois, on va savoir lequel de nous deux… Sors tes canines, je t'attends !

* * *

Avec un sourire en coin, le jeune homme croisa les bras, observant le vampire qui grognait.

- Hé bien quoi, je suis patient, mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit !… Quoi, tu n'y arrives pas ?

Odhel fixa ses mains, avant de passer le doigt sur ses dents bien régulières et pas pointues du tout !

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux… ?

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, c'est ton œuvre ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ce qui s'est vraiment l'autre nuit, quand tu as cru m'initier ? Allez, souviens-toi, aie au moins bonne mémoire à défaut de pouvoir encore faire peur à qui que ce soit !

_Aldéran, au sol, opéra une prise en ciseau des jambes, faisant basculer celui qui avait pris le dessus sur lui. Mais, avant qu'il puisse se redresser, l'affolante vivacité du vampire avait permis à Odhel de se retrouver bien stable sur ses jambes._

_- Comme si tu avais jamais eu une chance… Thyèze t'avait pourtant prévenu !_

_Et, d'un mouvement devenu bien coutumier, Odhel planta ses crocs dans le cou de celui qu'il venait de battre, à tous points de vue !_

_Se vidant de son sang, Aldéran était retombé à genoux, désormais incapable de la moindre résistance._

_- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, tu es trop précieux. Mon sang va te rendre la vie et t'en offrir une toute nouvelle._

_Odhel s'entailla le poignet et le jeune homme se jeta sur la plaie sanglante._

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas marché ? !

- Et toi, demande-toi plutôt pourquoi je t'ai laissé me mordre ? Bon, je n'imaginais pas que tu me ficherais une telle pâtée, mais qu'importe le moyen, le but était atteint. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? Encore un indice : pourquoi ton labo a-t-il été mis à sac peut après que Thyèze m'aie invité à déjeuner ?

- Toi… ? !

- Oui. Tu es d'un orgueil pas possible, mais tu es un excellent chimiste ! Les labos du SIGiP l'ont confirmé. Quelques ajustements et ils m'ont renvoyé cette seringue au liquide bleuté… Là, il m'a fallu bien me décider à jouer les cobayes et quand je t'ai eu face à moi, je n'ai pas hésité, je m'en suis injecté le contenu ! Alors, à présent, tout pigé ?

- Mon sérum t'a immunisé contre l'initiation…

- … et passant dans ton sang tandis que tu buvais le mien il a bridé tes instincts de vampire ! compléta le jeune homme. Te voilà désormais inoffensif, enfin façon de parler ! Thyèze ne t'encensait pas : tu es redoutable sur le terrain ! Maintenant, viens, on a du boulot pour venir à bout de Mulyar Kodd !

- Si mon antidote fonctionne, il faudrait…

- … le produire en masse ? C'est en cours, le SIGiP a déjà produit des centaines de fioles ! Mais il faut d'abord porter un coup sévère à Kodd, pour bien l'amoindrir, avant de procéder au traitement de ses petits soldats.

- Tu as bien changé depuis mon stage à Thyèze et moi. C'est étonnant, on dirait presque que tu as bien tourné, je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus !

- Tu m'étonnes…

* * *

Ayvanère tressaillit quand Aldéran et Odhel la rejoignirent au van. Et elle ne fut pas seule, les membres de l'Unité sursautant quand ils revinrent à leur tour.

- Tu es fou, Aldie.

- Possible, mais au moins je ne serai jamais un vampire ! Ne sautez surtout pas de joie à cette nouvelle.

- Ca me soulage, comme tu peux t'en douter, assura Melgon. Mais, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler !

- J'ignorais si cela avait fonctionné, admit alors le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que les effets de l'Initiation tardaient à se faire ressentir que j'étais tiré d'affaire !

- Je comprends mieux, murmura Ayvanère qui n'osait cependant être soulagée, y croire.

- J'ai eu de telles bouffées de chaleur, soupira Aldéran. Des rêves, aussi, tellement réels alors que le relevé des entrées et sorties de la carte d'accès à la chambre prouvait sans contestation possible que je ne l'avais jamais quittée de la nuit. Ca s'est joué à un fil… Odhel n'avait jamais raté une Initiation, avant !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le regrette, grinça pour sa part l'époux d'Odhel. Il faut surtout que je retrouve mon labo et que j'affine encore la formule de l'antidote…

- Nous te ramenons chez vous, fit le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Aldéran, tu préviens ton amie, c'est préférable.

- Bien sûr.

Et si tous étaient ravis que la dernière mésaventure du jeune homme se termine au mieux, ils savaient qu'il restait le plus dur devant eux, et mettre fin au règne de Mulyar Kodd !


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE XX

**30****.**

Aldéran avait fait un saut à bord de son _Lightshadow_, procédant à une petite inspection, inutile puisque la mémoire clonée de Toshiro veillait à tout, mais qui lui faisait plaisir !

- Alors, où en es-tu de tes préparatifs ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Je suis presque prêt.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Je saurai remplir la tâche dont tu m'as chargé. A ton autre ami de faire sa part !

- Darys est le meilleur. Il pourrait y arriver les yeux fermés. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il va les ouvrir tout grand, au contraire ! Il a déjà fait des simulations, il ne lui reste plus qu'à recevoir le matériel que Thyèze lui a commandé.

- Tu penses à tout, remarqua l'Ordinateur.

- C'est mon boulot…

- Tu vas bientôt rentrer chez toi, Aldéran ?

- Oui, maintenant ce sont les policiers de Lutrek et l'Unité qui montent notre piège. Odhel joue désormais double jeu et il va les amener exactement là où nous le voulons.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu essayes aussi de leur faire croire que tu as basculé du mauvais côté ?

- Evidemment ! Mulyar veut que j'intègre sa partie, je ne vais pas le décevoir !

- Ils seront très nombreux…

- Et moi, je ne suis pas le premier venu ! N'oublie pas que j'ai le cosmogun de mon père, et lui le tien… Pourquoi le lui as-tu laissé ?

- Qu'en aurais-je fait quand j'ai quitté l'Arcadia pour rejoindre le _Deathshadow_ et me transférer dans le Grand Ordinateur ? Je savais qu'il resterait dans les meilleures mains possibles.

- Et pourquoi papa a-t-il laissé le sien ici ? Est-ce qu'il savait vraiment que je mettrais les pieds à bord ?

- A la fois il l'espérait tout en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que tu demeures bien les pieds sur terre ! Mais on n'échappe jamais à sa destinée et tu es le fils d'un pirate… Te voilà désormais entre l'Unité et l'espace, il va te falloir trouver ton équilibre entre ces deux mondes. Enfin, le _Lightshadow_ ne te sert que de taxi, c'est déjà ça !

- Je vais d'ailleurs retrouver Lutrek…

* * *

Melgon secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée ! Ils vont te sentir venir à des kilomètres… Tu as encore le cœur qui bat, tu dégages de la chaleur et tu ne peux absolument pas faire jaillir tes

canines !

- Je n'ai besoin que de quelques heures, pour que Darys aie le temps de poser ses explosifs !

- Je pars immédiatement, fit l'Artificier de l'Unité. Morvisk ?

- Il vient de me confirmer que les vampires convergeaient bien vers le dépôt de la Brigade 4 des Pompiers. Mulyar rassemble ses troupes, une dernière fois. Je file le rejoindre. Je compte sur vous pour le bouquet final !

- On sera là, et ton _Lightshadow_ a intérêt à ne pas rater le rendez-vous sinon on sera débordés !

Avec un clin d'œil pour Ayvanère, le jeune homme quitta la chambre et l'hôtel par une porte arrière.

**31****.**

Le dépôt des Pompiers grouillait de vampires, les soldats du feu devenus désormais les ennemis de la lumière !

Tous semblaient se réjouir, et il semblait bien qu'en effet leur Guide allait leur faire sa grande annonce du raid sur tous les quartiers de la galactopole.

- Tu es nouveau ? gronda l'un deux en retenant Aldéran par le poignet, ne pouvant heureusement percevoir les pulsations de son cœur au travers des vêtements !

- Oui, tout neuf tout juste venu à la vie. Laisse-moi, on n'est pas mordus l'un l'autre, alors pas de familiarités ! gronda-t-il en se dégageant.

Suivant la direction générale, Aldéran profita cependant du premier passage très sombre pour fausser compagnie à ses « amis » !

* * *

Darys Lougar se tenait sous les combles, planqué, osant à peine respirer.

- Aldie…

- Tu as tout installé ?

- Oui, à ton signal, toutes les charges exploseront.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Chouette, le feu d'artifice final est imminent ! Melgon, tu m'entends ?

- L'Unité est en position.

- Vous n'aurez pas à bouger, j'espère. J'y retourne !

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Mulyar haranguait ses troupes, leur promettant monts et merveilles, la domination sur tous et leur règne sans fin ainsi que la conquête de systèmes solaires, planète après planète.

- Bla-bla-bla, je te l'ai déjà dit ! lança Aldéran depuis la poutre qui quadrillait la salle, un peu sous le plafond, surplombant toute l'assistance réunie dans l'immense hangar où les vampires étaient près de deux mille. Contrairement à tes soldats lobotomisés, dépourvus de cœur et n'ayant jamais eu de cerveau, je ne te suivrai pas dans ce délire. Je te laisse une dernière chance : plante toi-même un pieu dans ton corps, ils te suivront dans ce suicide collectif !

- Je ne suis pas fou à ce point, ricana en retour son ancien camarade de Pension. Je peux sentir ton cœur battre, de plus en plus vite, tu n'es donc pas des nôtres… Morvisk a raté sa première Initiation ! Qu'espère-tu en venant te jeter en plein territoire ennemi.

- Je t'avais donné une dernière chance, maintenant je te dis adieu. J'aurais vraiment que les choses se terminent autrement entre nous !

Faisant demi-tour, le jeune homme disparut sous les combles alors que Mulyar ordonnait sa traque.

Synchronisées, les explosions firent le tour du toit qui s'effondra en une myriade de débris.

- La lune ne me fera aucun mal, hurla Mulyar à la cantonade, vers Aldéran qui ne pouvait être bien loin, invisible.

- Pas la lune mais mon bien nommé _Lightshadow _! rétorqua Aldéran alors que dans le rugissement de ses Réacteurs le vaisseau apparaissait, un panneau se dévoilant à sa proue, laissant voir une sphère ronde qui brilla soudain, intensément, projetant une lueur presque proche de celle du soleil !

* * *

Ayvanère, Thyèze et ceux de l'Unité marchaient sur une épaisseur de cendres, tout ce qui restait des milliers de vampires.

- C'était quoi, cette lumière ?

- Un souvenir des années de voyage de mon père. Toshy a un peu bricolé le _Lightshadow_ pour activer cette incroyable puissance. Oui, on n'était pas loin de l'éclat du soleil ! Je les avais pourtant prévenus…

- Tu le regrettes ? glissa Melgon.

- Non, il le fallait. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre issue possible ! Et Mulyar était mort depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Je ne pouvais sauver mon ami, trop parti dans la folie. Maintenant, pour les autres vampires, les policiers de Lutrek sont tous armés de mitraillettes dont les chargeurs contiennent les fioles du remède de Morvisk… Ceux qui seront touchés pourront reprendre une vie au soleil, sous surveillance, fournis en sang artificiel. Les autres finiront à leur tour en poussière, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on aie mis fin au dernier d'entre eux !

- Il semble que l'on voie enfin le bout de cette interminable traque, soupira Melgon.

- Désolé d'avoir outrepassé mes limites, s'excusa alors Aldéran. Je ne t'avais pas demandé la permission de…

- Et, moi, je me souviens toujours que tu es un sigipste. Tu peux reprendre la direction de l'Unité dès que tu en as besoin ! Et, entre Morvisk et Kodd, tu étais impliqué au premier point… En fait, j'étais plutôt tenté de t'écarter de nos interventions.

- Je m'en doutais ! J'ai bien fait de te couper l'herbe sous le pied !

Ayvanère vint lui prendre la main, enfin rassurée.

- Alors, c'est bien vrai ? Jamais tu…

- Tu n'auras pas à me tuer, pas cette fois !

- Rentrons, intima Melgon. Dès la nuit prochaine, les policiers de Lutrek entreront en scène, avec enfin des directives efficaces et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous !

Revenant tous au van, ils reprirent place alors que le véhicule reprenait la direction de leur hôtel, pour la dernière fois.

Ayvanère se blottit contre son compagnon qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est tellement bon de sentir ton cœur battre, chuchota-t-elle.


	21. Chapter 21

**32****.**

N'ayant plus l'habitude de la lumière du jour, quasiment, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Ayvanère avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, éblouis, morts de fatigue aussi !

Tous étaient revenus au Commissariat KT-12 afin de faire leurs adieux.

Même si les policiers de la Capitaine ne marmonnaient plus sur leur dos, ceux de RadCity, ils semblaient malgré tout soulagés de les savoir sur le départ !

* * *

Thyèze Hul réunit les ragelliens dans sa salle de conférence, Odhel également présent.

- L'Inspectrice Ayvanère Thyvask savait parfaitement qui elle amenait avec elle. Je n'osais espérer une telle réussite, et sur un plan personnel également. Aldéran, tu m'as rendu ma raison de vivre, je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissante !

- J'ai fait au mieux, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Votre vie, à tous les deux, ne sera pas simple. Odhel, il te faudra suivre le traitement quotidiennement, ne pas manquer un seul verre de sang artificiel.

- Je sais… Ce protocole, je l'ai presqu'entièrement mis noir sur blanc avant d'être initié ! Tes amis et toi serez toujours les bienvenus à notre villa.

- Nous ne l'oublierons pas, fit Melgon. Oui, ça me ferait plaisir qu'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances.

- A bientôt, alors. Mon rapport parviendra à votre Colonel avant la fin de la semaine.

- Et vous recevrez le mien dans ce même délai, répondit Melgon.

- Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir demeurer ici quelques jours, le temps de vous réhabituer à un rythme diurne, que votre organisme s'y fasse ?

- C'est gentil, mais nos foyers et nos proches nous manquent. Des missions nous attendent également et nous devons être à pied d'œuvre au plus vite.

- Cela ne semble pas être l'avis de votre Colonel Forgless, glissa alors Thyèze en ouvrant un canal de communication sur son ordinateur. Votre Unité est là, Kesdame.

- Bonjour l'Unité. Contente d'avoir appris la bonne nouvelle ! Elle s'est faite attendre. Mais le succès fut à nouveau au rendez-vous, toutes mes félicitations. La Capitaine Hul m'a fait part de vos efforts, de votre épuisement, à vous aussi Inspectrice Thyvask. Prenez donc des jours de congé, reposez-vous, vous ne m'êtes utiles à rien alors que vous êtes sur les genoux !

- Combien de temps ?

- Autant que de nécessaire. Toutes ces heures, de nuit, c'est bien plus éreintant que d'ordinaire. Revenez, uniquement au meilleur de votre forme !

- A vos ordres, Colonel, sourit le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda, au nom de ses équipiers !

* * *

Pas fâché de faire ses bagages, Aldéran fit claquer les boucles de sa valise.

- Où vas-tu aller te reposer, Ayvi ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais ce ne sera pas avec toi… J'ai vraiment besoin d'un break, sans plus penser au boulot, et tu me le rappelles un peu trop. Je vais allez chez ma mère, ensuite chez mon père. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, mais ils m'adorent ! Et toi, tes projets ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée. Et, effectivement, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne sois pas dans le coin quand je ne me retiendrai pas de céder à tous les excès !

- Goujat.

- Non, je sais que tu préfères savoir, plutôt que de t'imaginer le pire !

- C'est vrai. Ca va te faire du bien de te lâcher, à fond, de te sentir en vie ! Et tu seras bien plus libre, sans moi. Eclate-toi, mon beau rouquin, tu ne reviendras pas en pleine forme autrement !

- Tu as l'esprit plus ouvert que je ne l'imaginais…

- Je sais que je ne peux pas te tenir avec des rênes et des éperons, fit-elle. Tu as bien trop l'esprit d'indépendance que pour que je te puisse te garder en cage ! Sans compter que les dérives de ta jeune adolescence t'ont donné des envies que je ne peux satisfaire, que je n'ai guère le souhait de connaître en détails ! Vas t'amuser, Aldie !

- Merci.

Tous s'étaient retrouvés à la navette du _Lightshadow_, pour rejoindre le vaisseau à nouveau en orbite de Taher.

- Et, Aldéran, j'espère que tu nous diras enfin le fond de l'histoire entre Kwendel et toi ? glissa Melgon.

- Oui, il n'est que temps, maintenant que tu as découvert notre gémellité !

Soudain, au vu de l'éclat dans les prunelles bleue marine du jeune homme, Melgon n'eut plus du tout envie de savoir !

**33****.**

Au piano, Aldéran laissait l'inspiration le guider, yeux clos, ses doigts courant sur les touches blanches et noires, la musique douce, mélancolique.

- C'est plutôt triste, remarqua Ayvanère qui venait de passer quelques minutes entre les tubes du banc solaire de la salle de détente de l'appartement du jeune homme. Il y a une raison particulière ?

- Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… J'étais totalement ailleurs, fit Aldéran qui, effectivement, sembla alors seulement reprendre contact avec la réalité. Hum, tu as la peau toute chaude et parfumée, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était debout derrière lui, caressant doucement ses joues.

- Continue de jouer, j'aime, dit-elle en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

* * *

Dans le confortable fauteuil sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_, les pieds croisés entre deux poignées de la Barre, Aldéran disputait une course effrénée sur sa console de jeux portable.

- Dis donc, Toshiro, mais c'est une impression ou… notre vitesse diminue ? jeta-t-il soudain.

- Comment peux-tu t'en rendre compte, je sais que tu n'as aucun appareil de mesure à portée de regard ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit gloussement.

- Toshy, le _Lightshadow_ est mon vaisseau ! Je perçois ses vibrations, inutile que je voie certaines données sur les écrans.

Et Aldéran put presque deviner un large sourire parmi les circuits de l'Ordinateur !

- Pourquoi, Toshy ? Ca, je ne puis le ressentir !

- De la visite.

Aldéran décroisa ses chevilles, s'appuyant aux accoudoirs pour se lever.

- Je parie que je devine qui…

* * *

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- A moi aussi, car je sais que ton sourire est sincère, Aldéran, assura Maetel en ôtant la toque noire, libérant ses mèches blondes.

Du menton, elle désigna l'écran géant au-dessus du lit.

- Je vois que tu visionnes les films enregistrés lors de ton premier séjour à bord de l'_Arcadia_… Ca doit te surprendre ?

- Oh oui, avoua le jeune homme après avoir rempli deux tasses de café, Ayvanère s'étant discrètement retirée. Je ne me voyais pas en tel joyeux drille, mes souvenirs, du plus loin qu'ils remontent étaient torturés, douloureux avec cet infini sentiment de manque ! Et, bien sûr, je n'avais jamais vu papa avoir ces gestes, ces mots envers moi ! Si seulement j'avais pu ne pas oublier ces semaines, je ne l'aurais certainement pas autant haï, m'aveuglant moi-même, le rejetant sans même lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer… Mais, il y avait ce point sur lequel je ne pouvais manquer de revenir, inexorablement : il a quand même fini par abandonner cette famille qui lui faisait tellement peur !

- Je dois, en dépit de ma tendresse pour Albator, reconnaître ce terrible impair ! S'occuper d'enfants était bien au-delà de ses forces… Il a préféré retourner affronter des ennemis surpuissants !

Maetel sourit cependant, une infinie douceur dans ses prunelles couleur de caramel.

- Et tu as aussi entendu la discussion entre Melgon Doufert et moi, le jour de notre première rencontre.

- Oui… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout cela directement ?

- Heu, à l'époque tu ne m'as guère laissé l'occasion d'en placer une ! rappela la jeune femme.

- Oui, fuir était alors ma technique de défense préférée, la seule… comme papa. Déjà là, contre mon gré, inconsciemment, je lui ressemblais tant !

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Maetel.

- On dirait que, lui et toi… ça va mieux ? hasarda-t-elle.

Aldéran rit, la resservant de café.

- Disons qu'on ne peut pas passer toute une vie à haïr, je l'ai enfin compris. Et, en effet, dans les combats, nous donnons le meilleur de nous-mêmes, en parfaite harmonie ! Je n'ai jamais retrouvé une telle poussée d'adrénaline, lors des interventions de l'Unité !

- Tu m'en vois soulagée, heureuse, Aldéran. Aussi, je peux te remettre le cadeau que j'avais apporté avec moi, au cas où…

Maetel alla prendre le paquet qu'elle avait déposé à son arrivée et le posa sur la table.

- J'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Aldéran ouvrit la boîte et en tira une longue veste d'un noir de suie, doublée de rouge, le haut col montant et les revers larges.

- J'ai déjà vu ça.

- Tu dois certainement en avoir quelques-unes, au modèle approchant dans ton dressing, mais celle-là je l'ai faite pour toi ! Et tu ne retrouveras nulle part ailleurs ce tissu, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ton père m'a donné une de ses capes. La boucle est bouclée, Aldéran.

Et tous deux sourirent.

* * *

Mais en empruntant le tapis roulant qui allait la ramener au sas auquel était relié le tube d'arrimage du Galaxy Express, Maetel avait retrouvé une mine soucieuse, triste à en mourir !

« Si tu croyais avoir souffert, petit, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui t'attend. Surtout que ce n'est pas toi qui aura le plus mal et c'est cela qui te meurtrira le plus ! Oh oui, apprécie cette veste car c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il te restera bientôt

de ton père… ».

Essuyant une larme, elle retrouva son wagon, le Contrôleur la

saluant avant de se précipiter vers le cœur du train.

Et, à toute vitesse, le 999 laissa derrière lui le _Lightshadow_.


	22. Chapter 22

**34****.**

- Ma tête…

Le crâne douloureux, Aldéran se redressa sur un coude, tâchant de rassembler ses idées et de comprendre pourquoi il était là et avec qui ! ?

Et, bien qu'il se sente l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il rit doucement, le sable moelleux et doux sous son dos.

- Oh, quelle soirée d'enfer, une de plus !

* * *

Depuis son arrivée, deux semaines plus tôt, à Udop, une galactopole au bord de l'Océan Termelk, Aldéran s'était entièrement englouti dans la violente folie du Festival des Musiques des Plages !

Le microclimat de la région faisait monter le mercure alors que la fraîcheur était de mise sur tout le reste du pays, et même les habitants à l'année vivaient comme dans un autre monde, entre festivals et train de vie élevé grâce aux touristes qui ne désemplissaient pas des hôtels.

Tombant en pleines festivités – qui ne cessaient d'ailleurs jamais – Aldéran s'était de suite retrouvé comme un poisson dans l'eau et délaissant rapidement son hôtel, était rapidement tombé sur des jeunes en virées comme lui et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés !

* * *

La veille, comme tous les autres soirs, ils avaient fait du feu sur le sable pour y griller leur dîner, boire surtout, entre deux plongeons dans les vagues toutes proches.

Kaéa entrouvrit les yeux.

- Tu es un coup du tonnerre.

- Oui, je sais !

Parvenant enfin à tenir à peu près en équilibre sur ses pieds, il passa les mains dans sa flamboyante crinière pleine de sable.

Et pour finir de se réveiller, il alla piquer une tête dans l'océan.

* * *

Les vacances du jeune homme touchaient à leur fin et il allait quitter l'univers surnaturel et presque hors du temps de la Cité des Festivals !

- Que ça a fait du bien !

Aldéran avait quasiment oublié les vampires, sa fugitive rencontre avec son ancien camarade de Pension, l'amitié sincère avec Odhel Morvisk !

Retrouvant les distractions et l'insouciance de son âge, il n'avait plus pensé à son métier, à sa compagne, ne songeant qu'à s'éclater et à se prouver ainsi qu'il était en vie !

- Il va bientôt être temps de redevenir sérieux…

Mais, il avait encore quelques jours devant lui et il comptait bien encore en profiter !

Un saut à faire à son hôtel, pour se doucher et se changer et il repartirait – en chemise légère, short et sandales – rejoindre ses potes de virée pour s'engloutir dans la musique et tous les plaisirs.


	23. Chapter 23

**35****.**

Aldéran boudait.

- Heu, nous on ne t'a rien fait alors tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de ne pas nous tirer la tête ! lança Soreyn depuis son bureau.

- Je râle, si je veux !

- En ce cas, dis-nous au moins pourquoi ? ajouta Melgon. Je parie que c'est pour un caprice d'enfant gâté ! ?

- Moi, je sais, intervint Darys qui venait de terminer un long et ennuyeux exposé sur la minuterie qu'il avait bricolée durant son week-end. Voilà trois mois qu'Ayvanère est en mission sur la Côte Est !

- Elle devait venir… et a annulé au dernier moment, grinça alors le jeune homme.

- Comme si tu allais nous faire croire que tu n'avais pas de petite amie de secours sous la main, gloussa Soreyn. Ou un petit ami !

- C'était Ayvi que je voulais, aboya Aldéran.

- Et comme tu t'ennuyais, et que tu es incapable de ronchonner seul, tu as dû aller t'incruster chez ton frère, pouffa Melgon.

- J'aurais eu difficile, il est parti pour une semaine au chalet de montagne…

Et tous les membres de l'Unité éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu n'as pu embêter personne. Comme c'est triste !

Aldéran leur tira la langue et fit mine de se concentrer sur son ordinateur.

- La Colonel te demande dans son bureau, lança Daleyna tout en regagnant sa table de travail.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton frère l'a appelée, semble-t-il. Vas-y vite.

- Depuis quand Sky lui téléphone, et pas à moi ? grogna le jeune homme en se levant, devinant qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une chose sérieuse, passant devant ses équipiers qui ne riaient plus du tout !

* * *

Dérapant légèrement sur les graviers, Aldéran arrêta son tout-terrain devant le porche de _La Roseraie_ et se précipita dans la villa, Torko sur ses talons.

- Sky ! Je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire de la Colonel… Maman est rentrée en urgence ?

- En effet, fit son aîné en s'écartant légèrement, laissant apparaître Karémyne assise dans le fauteuil.

Devant la mine décomposée de sa mère, Aldéran sentit son estomac se nouer encore davantage.

- Mais, qu'y a-t-il ? murmura-t-il en craignant de deviner.

- L'_Arcadia_ a disparu, ainsi que le _Karyu_ qui volait de concert avec lui…

- C'est qui lui ? Enfin, ça n'a aucune importance… Un vaisseau ne se volatilise pas ! protesta Aldéran. Où était-il, que faisait-il ?

- Les deux vaisseaux exploraient des zones peu fréquentées de l'espace, dans la Constellation des Abeilles. Et leur écho radar a bel et bien cessé d'être capté.

- Tout comme le Colonel Zéro, ton père a lâché sa balise de détresse, et jamais il ne serait résolu à cette extrémité si la situation n'avait été dramatique, perdue… ajouta alors Karémyne. C'est tellement loin, comment savoir… Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser le pire, cela je le ressentirais !

- Je crains, en effet, qu'il n'y aie rien à faire, fit encore Aldéran en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. J'essayerai cependant de voir si le SIGiP n'a pas une Antenne qui traîne par là et qui pourrait avoir des informations…

- Merci, Aldie.

- Un vaisseau ne s'évapore pas corps et biens ! gronda à nouveau le jeune homme.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Aldéran était collé au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure.

- Et, tu penses quoi, de tout cela ? questionna Ayvanère.

- On m'a trop souvent rabattu les oreilles avec les exploits de mon père que pour que j'arrive à croire qu'il se soit proprement volatilisé, en compagnie d'un vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante qui plus est ! Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, évidemment, mais il s'agit juste d'une impossibilité de communiquer !

- Tu le crois, ou tu veux t'en persuader ?

- Les deux ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de connaître la vérité, alors je dois juste attendre qu'il revienne s'expliquer… Mais, en attendant, bien qu'elle, elle se convainc qu'il n'y a au fond rien de grave, ma mère est incapable de donner le change… Tant qu'elle ne saura pas la vérité, elle va se ronger les sangs. Elle fait tant de peine !

- J'aimerais être là, soupira Ayvanère, mais j'en ai encore pour au moins un mois à étudier cette famille de fous furieux dans leur Hôpital Psychiatrique, sans compter que je dois partir sous peu appréhender la fille cadette qui n'est pas la moins redoutable ! Ca risque de barder.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Sky et moi on prend le relais.

- Et toi, tu te sens comment ? fit-elle doucement.

- Je ne veux penser qu'à ma mère ! Elle est complètement perdue, je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi !

**36****.**

Venu très tôt au Bureau AZ-37, Aldéran avait rangé quelques objets de ses tiroirs dans un sac de voyage.

- Et maintenant, Aldie ? questionna Melgon arrivé sur ces entrefaites. La Colonel m'a déjà averti de ton absence, pour une durée indéterminée, mais que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne peux pas rester là à regarder ma mère dépérir jour après jour, totalement désespérée. Elle sait que papa ne redoute rien en matière de navigation spatiale et qu'il s'est toujours sorti de tous les pièges. Aussi, elle ne peut que concevoir le pire. Et, quoi qu'elle dise, je ne crois en rien à ces histoires de « le sentir dans son cœur » !

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à mon interrogation…

- Tu ne vas pas aimer…

* * *

Une sorte de chape de plomb semblait être tombée sur _La Bannière de la Liberté_. Le bar n'était d'ailleurs ouvert que pour les anciens marins et Aldéran.

Et l'avis des anciens de l'_Arcadia_ rejoignait celui du jeune homme : seul un vaisseau hors d'état de voler, au minimum, pouvait avoir arrêté leur capitaine !

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Aldie ? fit à son tour Doc. Ta tenue, elle n'est pas du tout anodine et je reconnaîtrais cette étoffe entre mille !

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais embarquer à bord du _Lightshadow_ quand je suis en noir et rouge ?

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Sans doute parce que ça doit être vrai, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a quasi pas âme qui vive aux coordonnées où ont été signalés l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_, la dernière fois. Il faut pourtant aller y voir ! Ce qui a fait disparaître ces vaisseaux est toujours là et ça pourrait s'en prendre à d'autres navires ! Toshy et moi y filons au plus vite.

- Sois très prudent. Si même l'_Arcadia_…

- Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne ferai pas ses erreurs ! Je te tiendrai au courant, Doc !

- Sois prudent, petit.

- J'ai l'habitude !

- Non, oh là non, pas du tout !

* * *

Après avoir confirmé son départ à sa mère et son frère aîné, Aldéran s'était rendu à l'astroport afin d'y prendre la navette devant l'amener à bord du _Lightshadow_.

- Doc… Que fichez-vous là, tous ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des marins venus avec un baluchon sans nul doute prêt depuis qu'ils avaient appris les soucis de l'_Arcadia_ et de son capitaine !

- Toshiro s'occupera de toutes les recherches, moi j'ai toujours su faire donner le meilleur à une salle des machines, assura Machi.

- Nous, on sait tout des vols spatiaux, ça pourrait t'être utile, reprit Doc. Nous ne serons pas de trop, je peux te le dire !

- En ce cas, un peu de compagnie sera la bienvenue, sourit Aldéran en caressant Mi-Kun qui avait grimpé jusqu'à son épaule et se frottait contre son cou en ronronnant, appréciant les caresses en retour. Merci, tous.

- Ce n'était que normal, petit !

- La Magicienne s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Tu as été jusqu'au bout, en risquant tout, pour vaincre ces vampires. Et, aujourd'hui, tu plaques tout pour tenter l'impossible.

- On ne te laissera pas plus tomber qu'on ne fera pas tout pour aider notre capitaine !

* * *

Dans sa chambre, même s'il avait la sensation de s'être imprudemment lancé dans la plus terrible de ses aventures, il savait avoir opté pour le seul choix possible !

- Un appel de Skyrone… l'informa l'Ordinateur.

- Si, dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dents, je puerai de la gueule, ça pourrait être une arme contre ceux qui ont défait mon père et le _Karyu _!

- Prends-le, s'il te plaît.

A présent inquiet, Aldéran ouvrit le canal de communications.

- Sky ?

- Oh, Aldie… Ayvanère a été blessée lors de la tentative d'arrestation tout à l'heure… Très sérieusement… Le chirurgien qui l'a prise en charge, pour les cruciaux jours à venir voudrait savoir ton choix ? Je ne comprends pas…

Le jeune homme étouffa un sanglot sous son poing serré.

- Il veut savoir qui je vais privilégier, hoqueta-t-il enfin. Elle… ou le bébé…

* * *

Le _Lightshadow_ ayant quitté son Dock Orbital et en Vol Spatio-Temporel permanent, il se dirigea vers la Constellations des Abeilles, avec son inexpérimenté capitaine et ses quelques membres d'équipage.


End file.
